Mystic Waters High School
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Bonnie moves to Florence, Italy where she'll be attending school along with other humans and vampires. There she will meet the sexy Salvatore brothers! One problem: they're vampires and Bonnie hates vampires due do to an incident back at her last school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: This is my partner story with Primavera15. We switch writing every chappie. This first one is written by her. Excellent job, girl. I'll get working on the next one soon.**

Bonnie:

I was eating my breakfast quietly when mother sat down, smiling. I looked at her in question.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I found the school perfect for you!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's the school name?"

"Mystic Waters High School! It had the most largest class of art than in another other school here in Florence!"

I nodded, thinking. "How far is it from here?"

"Twenty minutes. It's in the forest and on the side is the most beautiful river you can imagine!"

"Where's the catch?" I asked, sighing.

Mother's smile wavered and she took a bite of her pancakes, chewing on it slowly. I finished my plate and set the fork down, waiting for her answer.

"I'll right out and say it. The school also has vampires."

I groaned aloud. I hate vampires. They're evil, mean creatures. Worse than humans. I thought about it very hard for a moment before deciding. _I'm not going to give up this opportunity just because we're in the same building. _

"You know what? I'll go to this high school for a few days, check it out the class and what they have and all that and if everything goes well and I like the class and I can tolerate the blood suckers enough than I'll stay if not then I'll just go to another school even if I loose the art opportunity."

Mother looked at me for a moment then smiled. "Aww my baby is maturing!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah."

"Alright well today we have an appointment for you so you can go see it and check out the campus inside and out."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll go shower and get ready."

I got up and placed the dishes in the sink and made my way to my room when I heard mother call my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think I'll be a good time so say I've already signed you up."

_Oh fuck. _

Bonnie's mother:

I was so surprised Bonnie would agree to go for it even after I told her about the vampires. With the incident she had back at her old school in California, she just absolutely despises them. We both showered and got ready and here we are heading to the school. I turned and drove into the dark forest. Everyone calls it that because even during day time the forest looks a little scary and the sun light doesn't seem to really hit the forest all the way to the ground. I looked over at Bonnie and saw she was checking out the scene.

"I have a feeling you're going to like it there." I said.

She looked over at me. "Hopefully. I really want to see how that art class is."

The rest of the trip was quiet with Bonnie staring out the window, taking in everything and thinking about it. We came to a stop at the school gate and I smiled.

"Here we are, honey." I said, excited.

Bonnie:

I lowered my window and stuck my head out. My eyes widened. The building was enormous! _Very goth looking too. _The building was grey, almost black. At night, I can imagine the building looking like Dracula's house. Other than that, the school was appealing.

"Can I help you, maim?" a voice from a speaker asked.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth McCullough and I have an appointment."

"Welcome, Mrs. Elizabeth, we've been expecting you."

Something about the way he said it, made goose bumps appear on my arms. The gates opened and mother drove inside. The parking lot was just as enormous as its building. There was only three cars in the entire place, making it look even bigger.

"Don't worry, Bonnie this place is going to be less scary when school starts."

"When?"

"If I remember correctly, in two weeks."

_You've got to be kidding. _It was the last day of June and I've been on vacation only a week and a half. Mother got into the parking space in front of the school entrance. We got out and we went inside. When I got a look of the inside, I froze. _Wow! _There was a lot of space and many rooms between each hall. It seemed like someone could get lost in here.

"Welcome to Mystic Waters High School. We appreciate you coming today."

I glanced over and I couldn't help but blush a little.

The man looked like in his early thirties with ear length brown hair and brown eyes. He wore and expense looking black suit with black dress shoes. His hair was sleeked black and the sweet smell of cologne came from his body. I looked over at mother and saw she looked like she was in love.

"Oh yes, thank you for having us, Mr. Collins!" mother said, smiling shyly.

"Please follow me ladies." he said bowing and we walked behind him as we went down a long hallway. He opened a door and steppes aside to let us in first. Once inside, he closed the door and went to the chair behind a large wooden desk. _Guess everything in this school is big. _

"Please, sit down. Make yourselves at home. Would you like some coffee or water?" Mr. Collins asked. We sat down and I looked around.

"I'm fine, thank you." mother said, with her love gaze he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm fine also, thank you very much Mr. Collins." I said, smiling politely.

He smiled when he sat down in his chair. "I like well mannered students."

"Oh yes! I've always taught her about manners since she was little! Don't fine many people with that anymore it seems!" mother said, giggling. I almost sighed aloud. I hated when she was like this.

"No you don't, you're very right about that. I always taught my older son that but he seems to be getting a little rusty. Well I would like to thank you again for coming and I remember you're here so your daughter can see around the campus. I'm the principal by the way, Bonnie so any troubles come to me."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it."

"Yes, Mr. Collins. My daughter, Bonnie is very excited to see around you lovely school!"

"Well she won't be disappointed. I'm sure she'll really like the art class."

He smiled at me and got up, opening the door for us. We walked out into the hall and we followed and listened very closely as he pointed out all the important places.

It was a very enormous school, indeed. I lost count of all the classes and rooms and then Mr. Collins announced that we were going to pass by the art room. When we came in the room, everything for me went into slow motion. I gasped in amazement at what I saw. Clean painting boards were out on stills. Paintbrushes of all sizes lined the top of the wooden drawers. Everything smelled and looked so clean. My hands twitched, wanting to grab a brush and start painting. Mr. Collins chuckled at my overwhelming expression.

"Every year, our school, Florence High School and other schools in the city of Florence, competes in a art competition. The goal is for one person, who the teacher chooses, to paint something better than the others depending on the theme that year. The winner receives $25,000 euros and another $50,000 euros for the school." he said.

"Oh my god…this is so amazing! I so hope I get chosen! But do all the teachers know English so I can talk to them?"

"They do, Miss and if you're ever stuck on something you can ask the teacher to tour you after school if you didn't understand something they said in Italian. You…do understand enough Italian, am I right?"

"Yes, I started in Freshman year and I did some extra time with DVDs and books at home."

"I'm sure you'll like it here Bonnie. There maybe vampires here too but they're educated enough not to do things they shouldn't do."

I nodded, slowly. "Hope so."

There was a moment of silence before he broke in. "Any other questions, ladies?"

"When does school start?" I asked.

"We start on the 10th of July. Year ends in mid May so you guys get a little more than two months."

"And what about schedule and books?" mother asked.

"She'll get her schedule back in my office and the books she'll get when she enters her classes the first day."

When we didn't have any more questions, we went back to his office and talked some more about the school before he gave me the list of my classes with the hours and all before we were going to leave. Mr. Collins accompanied us to the door and we were about to thank him again when the most sexiest male voice came from behind Mr. Collins.

"Father…oh my apologies I didn't know you were busy." I leaned to the side to get a better look at him. _Oh…my…god…! _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the next chapter of the partner story and is written by none other than me….**

**Disclaimer: **I only (half-way) own this story plot. The other half belo9ngs to Primavera15. We only own the characters that aren't in the books and the school. We made them up, they're ours.

* * *

Last time:

"_Father…oh my apologies I didn't know you were busy." I leaned to the side to get a better look at him. Oh…my…god…! _

* * *

Bonnie POV:

One of the most handsome men I had ever seen stood behind Mister Collins. He had dark brown hair, almost a black shade, that fell close to his shoulders. His bright blue eyes shone in the dimly lit hallway. He had a muscular build that anyone could be jealous of. And, most importantly, he was a vampire. Great.

Mr. Collins turned around to greet the boy who had appeared next to him," It's no problem, Damon. No problem at all. I was just showing the new student and her mother around. Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bonnie, please allow me to introduce you to my son Damon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Damon replied as he extended his hand out to us. My mother and I just nodded before shaking it.

"So, Damon, what is so important that you needed to interrupt me?" Mr. Collins asked his son.

"One of the vampires decided it would be _fun _to pick on one of the human students. He used his… extra strength to attack the student. The human is in a serious concussion with almost all of his bones broken. I suggest you get to the infirmary as soon as possible."

"That was all the screaming I heard earlier. I thought it was just someone winning a ball game. I knew there was one going on after school today. Stay here, son. I need to take care of this," Mr. Collins said before dashing off with that supernatural speed of his.

It was an awkward silence between the three of us. I guess there wasn't a lot two humans and a vampire had in common. The shuffling of feet was heard as the three of us just stood there.

"Forgive me if this is rude, but how did you get excepted into this school? It's obvious you're not a vampie like myself, my father, brother, and so many of the other students here. Very few humans are able to get in," Damon asked, looking genuinely curious.

That statement, of course, sent my mom on a frenzy of my "great" accomplishments.

"Oh! That's an easy one! My Bonnie may not be a vampire, but she sure is as smart as one! Why, when she was accepted in college when she was just ten years old! College at ten!! She would've been the youngest student ever to actually attend the university!" my mother gloated with a proud smile on her young face.

I just rolled my eyes and cradled my hand into my outstretched hands. Great. Just great. Now, this boy who I had an immediate fascination with was going to think I was some kind of stuck up snob. I don't know why I even cared, but for some reason I wanted him to like me. I finally got the courage to see his face.

Surprisingly, it wasn't one of boredom or annoyance **(AN: Don't deny it. We all get bored when we have to face those bragging moms… no offense if you are one. I'm just talking from a teen's point of view.)** but one of interest and intrigue. He listened carefully to every word my mother said. That was a new experience. Everyone that had to go up to talk to my mom about my life….let's just say they were bored and ready to fall asleep within the next five minutes.

All to soon, the head master came back. He snuck up on us with the usual grace a vampire had so we were extremely surprised when he started to speak from behind us.

"Damon, son, I suggest you get your brother and go check out the situation. It's a lot more serious than originally thought. I'll finish up the rest of the tour," he said, laughing a bit at the end from us flinching. He seemed to stare at his son just a tad bit longer, probably communicating mentally, before Damon took off. Mister Collins than led us down the rest of the hallway to complete our journey through the school. I didn't pay attention in the least. I was to focused on Damon.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I just really wanted to get this finished so I could post it. The next chapter will be by Primavera15. Good luck, girl!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I would like to thank bookwormgrl101 again for doing this story with moi! *happy face* Enjoy the chapter, peoples!

Bonnie:

"This is the cafeteria where our cooks prepare almost everything that young human teenagers like yourself like to eat. Healthy as well as unhealthy food is here everyday." Mr. Collins said.

"What do you do with the left overs?" I asked.

"Put them away to be used the next day.""Are humans the only ones that eat everyday?" mother asked.

"No sometimes the vampires do but they don't serve themselves as much food."

My thoughts had drifted off to Damon again. I was surprised on his interested expression about my education. How could anyone be that gorgeous? Too bad he's a vampire. It was too bad. Plus not only that but even he was human, I don't think he'd be interested in someone like me. He could be a great actor and pretend to care what my mother was saying. But my god I could get lost in his eyes. I wondered how his hair would feel between my fingers. My thoughts trailed off again but this time not to something very nice.

"Hun, Mr. Collins is talking to you." mother said.

"Mr. Collins may I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course.""How serious was the boy who got hurt by the vampire?

"He looked hesitant, probably not wanting to worry me. "Bad but he'll recover." he simply said. "Now that we're done with the tour, do you or Mrs. McCullough have any questions?"

"Is the vampire going to receive proper punishment, Mr. Collins?" I asked.

"Yes, I assure you that he is, don't worry."

I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder. "Forgive her, Mr. Collins she's-""She doesn't like vampires, I understand."

"Well it's because of an incident that happened when she was high school in Arizona. It was…" mother trailed off, knowing I don't really want to remember it.

"It was my last year of High School. I was 9 at the time and I was the youngest in my school…or any school district for that matter. I had a crush on a vampire and I guess someone told him because one night he came by my house and wanted to talk to me in private. We went outside and he acted like if he was going to bite me after telling me he loved me and other things. I didn't take it so well. I screamed and I ran inside the house. I was surprised he let me escape. We called the police, the school expelled him and he went to jail." Don't you dare cry, woman. I kept my eyes on the ground and my hands had formed into fists at my sides.

"I'm sorry Bonnie for what happened but I assure you my students are more behaved like that. I'm sorry you heard about the student being hurt. I imagine it must have brought doubts." Mr. Collins said. I nodded and looked up at him.

"I do want to attend this school Mr. Collins. I may have graduated high school awhile ago but I'm doing this for the art class." And my mother doesn't want me to stay at home alone all day while she's at work.

He nodded. "I understand and thank you for not changing your mind, I can assure you Bonnie you won't be disappointed."

When we were done, we said thank you and good bye before we left the building and got in our car. I let out a long sigh and leaned my head on the seat.

"Are you okay?" mother asked, brushing bangs out of my eyes.

"Fine." I lied. Mother nodded and turned on the car. I rolled my head to the side and looked up at the building.

Damon:

When I left after father had checked upon the human boy, Bonnie's face had stayed in my mind. Her scent too. Lavender. From what her mother told me, the little one was very smart. I started college when I was 12. I calculated her present age and I came up 16 being her first year of University again. 18 if she went to all 4 years of college. I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a smirk. Guess my last year won't be so bad after all. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said. I turned and saw it was my younger brother, Stefan.

"Father wants to see you in his office." he said. I nodded. "I'm coming."I followed my brother out the door and down to father's office. Stefan knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." he said. Stefan opened the door.

"He's here, father."

"Send him in. Thank you, my son."Stefan stepped to the side to let me in and he bowed in respect before closing the door. I turned back to father, waiting.

"Please sit, Damon." he said.

I did and I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Damon I need you to do me a favor."I thought about it for a few seconds before I nodded. "I want you to keep an eye on Bonnie. The girl you saw earlier with her mother."

"Why?"

"Because I promised her nothing will cause her harm. So I need you to protect her but you need to do it from a distance. Only be there when she's being bothered or something."

"Why from a distance? You don' trust me around her?"

"No. She doesn't like vampires."That hurt, I have to admit.

"Then why put me?"

"Because you're the strongest one here, besides me."

I shook my head. "I…I don't know father."

"Please, Damon."

I looked back at father. I long moment passed before I broke the silence. "What are her classes?"

Note: Your turn girl! I don't need to wish you luck because you're a natural! *happy face* I want my payment of cookies now!

**Bookwormgrl101 is in da house……any who, thanks sooooooo much primavera15 Excellent job, as always. And, also thank you for the compliment. You're a natural, too. On another note, it may take me a little while to get the next chapter uploaded. (just so you can differentiate between primavera and I, my notes will be in bold and hers will be in regular style….I think….let me know if you change it, girl). **

**1-25-10: Holy Crap! I'm so sorry for not realizing that I accidently posted up the last chapter as this one. So sorry for the mix up, everyone. That was my bad... **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And….here be the next chapter, written by none other than…me!! OH! And a special thanks goes out to mah partner, Primavera15! Thank you oh so very much, girl!!**

Damon POV:

"_What are her classes?" _

Father handed over a pink slip of paper that was easily recognizable as a schedule. I took the small thing in my hands and read it over carefully.

_First Period- Music_

_Second Period- Calculus_

_Third Period- Trigonometry_

_Fourth Period- Physical Education_

_Fifth Period- Art_

_Sixth Period- Biology_

_Seventh Period- Band_

_Eight Period- History (humans: mandatory, vampires: optional)_

I smiled. I already had taken most of these classes before. The only one that I wasn't familiar with was biology. Due to the normal human high schools I've observed, I know that they did many activities involving blood. It was always to much to worry about loosing my control, even if I had had centuries of practice with it.

"Thank you, Father," I said graciously as I exited the room.

I walked through the now quiet hallways of the school I had been attending for so long. For some reason, it seemed more silent than usual. Maybe because my mind was just wandering, thinking about how charming that little red-head's voice was. About how it seemed to fill every corner of this desolate place. It was a sound similar to wind chimes, yet ten times more beautiful.

Not only that, but how ecstatic I was at the fact that the young girl would join our school. I felt more glee than I could ever show, especially around my father. Because of my father's, brother's, and my own ranking and strength, it was almost a family rule to never fall in love or even think of anyone in a caring manor. They could be used against as a weak spot. Not only would that put ourselves in danger, but the loved one, too. The fact that this girl had such an after-affect on me was almost illegal in my father's terms. Although, I could see it in his eyes (and thoughts) that he really did like this young teen. He thought of her as the daughter he never had at almost first sight. All the more reason why Father would never allow her to be put in danger.

MY body walked into my room on command before my mind had time to register what it was doing. It was to preoccupied with thinking of that little fire pixie. I wished I could just knock her from my mind completely. This kind of obsession was both unsafe for her and me. But, alas, I couldn't. She was the last thing on my mind before it was succumbed to the peace of sleep.

Bonnie POV:

As soon as mother and I got home, she made us both dinner. She mentioned something about having a big day and that I must've been hungry but I didn't hear half of the words she had said since we returned. My mind was way to wrapped up in that Damon kid. **(AN: sound familiar?)** IT was impossible to get him out of my thoughts. His brown hair that was dark it almost looked black. Those muscles that seemed to bulge out of his shirt. That musical voice of his that sounded like something you expected to hear on the radio. And, of course, those absolutely mesmerizing blue eyes……

No, Bonnie! He was a vampire!! You couldn't think about him like that. What if he tried to pull something? What would you do then? You're so addicted to this guy that one bad thing done to you by him could absolutely shatter your heart. And this is what's happening right now, when you don't even know him! Imagine how attached you would become if you let this go on! Get a grip, girl!!

I finished my dinner without really paying attention what I was eating and excused myself up to my room for the night. I was to mentally tired to deal with anything else tonight. I quickly changed into my pajamas and tucked myself into the bed, hoping to immediately be sucked into slumber to get rid of these Damon obsessed thoughts.

….No such luck. I stayed up at least another two hours thinking about that gorgeous face of his. I twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot. All that winded up doing was scrunch the sheets up in between my legs. And, when I was finally able to fall asleep, even my dreams were filled with him.

**AN: And….there you go. Please review. The next chapter will be written by Primavera15. Good luck, chica.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mystic Waters High School Chapter 5

Note: This is made by primavera15 and I thank bookwormgrl101 for doing this with moi! I think you make awesome story ideas! *happy face*

Bonnie:

My alarm rang at 5:30 a.m. I barely slept last night. All thanks to that stupid, gorgeous vampire and thought of more vampires being in the same building. I made this decision. I have to go through this for a few days then I'll make my final choice. I sighed tiredly, and reached over to turn off the alarm. I sat up and stretched. I glanced over at my nightstand and looked at dad's picture. It was the last one ever taken of us together before he died a day later in a car accident. That was 7 years ago. The picture was of us three hugging each other. I had such a huge smile on my face. I felt my eyes water. I had loved him very much. He was a great Doctor and the reason why I had become the genius I was today. He was always pushing me but today I say it was worth it.

"Breakfast is ready!" mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I got out of bed and quickly made my bed before going downstairs.

The delicious aroma of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I entered the kitchen when mother was placing my plate on the table along with a large glass of orange juice. She smiled when she saw me.

"My baby needs her nutrition for her first day!" she said, excited

."Yup, back to high school that is."

I sat down and bit into my toast. Mother sat down next to me with her plate.

"Very nervous?" she asked.

I nodded. "You know it."

"Now don't you worry darling, everything is going to be fine and I know you can overcome any obstacle. You've done that over the years. I'm sure those vampires won't be a problem for you."

I nodded, taking in what she said. The rest of the meal was quite. When I finished I placed the dishes in the sink and thanked mother for breakfast and went upstairs for a shower. Once out, I dried and dressed into low hung black jeans and a yellow shirt that said "I'm too smart for ya, boy.". I put on my socks and tennis shoes and pulled my hair in a pony tail. I looked like Frankenstein's wife in the morning. I added a touch of pink blush on my cheeks and pink lip gloss along with a few sprays of Princess by Vera Wang. When I placed it on, I regretted it. I don't think it's a good idea to be wearing good smelling perfume on your neck with a bunch of vampires in the same building.

"Bonnie! You don't wanna be late for your first day, do you?" mother called.

"No but…" I trailed off, hesitating. I didn't know what to do now. Should I change into something else?

"But what?" mother asked.

"I placed some…perfume on right now and well…you know."

"If you wanna change it's fine just do it quickly!"

"Forget it! I'll be right down!"I grabbed my black pack and swung it over my shoulder and went downstairs.

"You don't want to-"

I cut her off. "Don't make me go back upstairs, mom. Let's just go."

"Alright, alright."

I sooooo regretted not changing once we drove off. I kept drumming my nails on my knee and my heart was pumping hard when we reached the school.

Bonnie's mom:

When the gate opened before I got a chance to press the button on the speaker, I drove in and I saw a lot of people (and vampires I guessed) walking to the building and hanging around talking on their cars. Everyone turned and stared at us (mostly at Bonnie) as I drove up into an empty I turned over to look at Bonnie, I stopped when I saw how pale she looked. She was clutching her back pack to her chest and staring straight ahead. I reached over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. I quickly took my hand away and frowned in concern.

"I'm sorry mom, I was thinking." she mumbled.

"Bonnie." I started. "If you can't do this, I understand. We can go home and I'll call Mr. Collins and say an emergency came up and we have to go back to the United States."

She thought about it but then she shook her head. "No, no. I want to do this. I will not live my life being scared of vampires. They will always be around so I have to deal with this sooner of later. Anyway, you always told me there's good vampires as well as bad…just in like humans."

I nodded. "That's right. And I'm glad you want to go through this this, darling but you don't have to push yourself so hard."

"I want to. I'll be fine. I have my cell and I'll call you if anything happens."

After a moment, I nodded. "Alright. Have a good first day and be careful."

She reached over and hugged me before planting a kiss on my cheek."Thanks, I will."

She opened the door and got out. She waved at me before turning and heading quickly towards the building. All eyes were on her. Dear god, please let nothing bad happen to her.

Bonnie:

I did not see one person who wasn't staring, vampire or not. Take a picture, it will last longer. I got out my schedule and went to first hour music. I like music so I hoped it would take my mind of things a little. I looked at the hall and room number and after ten minutes of wondering, I arrived and went inside. Only a boy was there with, who I guessed, was the teacher. I sighed mentally when I saw the teacher was a little too pale. The guy wasn't. They paused with their discussion and turned to me. I blushed a little when I saw the guy was cute. He had ear length, curly brown hair. White skin, brown eyes with long dark lashes. He wore a navy blue Polo Ralf Lauren shirt with simple jeans and tennis shoes. He had a small navy blue ear piercing in his left ear. When he saw me, he gave me a smile. And wow what a smile it was.

"You must be Miss. McCullough! Welcome, welcome!" Mrs. Debora said with an Italian accent.

I couldn't help but smile. She looked like a nice woman even if she was a vampire. She came up to me and seemed like she was going to kiss my cheek in greeting but then she stopped and stuck her hand out. Mr. Collins must have told her. I shook her hand.

"Grazie, signora Debora. È un onore essere qui." (Thank you, Mrs. Debora. It's an honor to be here).

The few minutes before the bell rang for class to start, the teacher had talked to me about what we were going to do and what we did in the annual art contest. This year was free style which meant we can choose to do whatever we wanted and she would pick the best painting to enter in the contest. I was so excited and it indeed took my mind of things…until the bell rang and people came in of course.

"Lei può sedere vicino a Lucifero! Qualunque domande o qualunque dubbi, lei può chiederlo anche!" (You can sit next to Lucifer! Any questions or doubts, you can also ask him!).

I nodded. "Grazie, signora Debora." (Thank you, Mrs. Debora).

She went off to front of the class when all the students from this hour sat down in the chairs and I followed Lucifer as he motioned me over to two empty chairs at the back of the room. As the teacher began to give her class in Italian, I turned to look at Lucifer.

He smiled at me."Don't worry I also know English." he said.

"How did you learn?"

"With school classes and extra lessons outside of school since the 5th grade."

"Wow, you like the language or did you parents make you or something?"

"No I wanted to learn. I think it's amazing that a person knows more than one language. Don't you?"

He never stopped smiling at me and I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"I think it's amazing too.

""You look cute when you get shy…if you don't mind me saying."I blushed even harder and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"No, it's fine. It's just I've never been told I was beautiful before."

He looked shocked. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"They must be blind then because you are very beautiful and anyone should consider themselves lucky to be talking to you. I can see you are a very nice person with such intelligence since you're so young but people shouldn't leave you out because of that."

He's so amazing! "Thank you, Lucifer. You're very nice as well and I'm sure your art is just as wonderful as you are."

Damon:

I watched through the window from a tree as they talked. I felt jealous when Bonnie sat next to Lucifer. He wasn't a bad guy and I don't know why I was feeling this way. She's just a human. She maybe smarter than a normal person…and probably smarter than most or all the vampires in the building but if you take away all of that, she's just a human. I was here to just keep her from harm. She could talk and do whatever she wanted to as long as she didn't end up hurt. I froze when I saw his hand land gently on top of hers. My hands balled into fists and I felt like killing him. I groaned in frustration and looked away. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm my rage.

"You like her don't you, big brother?" I looked up at a higher branch and saw Stefan, staring down at me with an amused face.

I glared at him."Don't be stupid. I'm watching over her because it was father's request.""I know but I'm sure you didn't have any problem accepting it."

"Keep your nose out of my business, alright?" I snarled.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I knew it. See you later, love bird."

I scowled fiercely at him as he jumped down from the tree and ran out of sight. I ripped a branch that was nearby out of the trunk in anger and I threw it as far as my powers let me. I looked back at Bonnie and Lucifer and saw his hands were now back on his lap and they were paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I need to feed. I sighed deeply and I jumped from the tree and headed out of the campus and into the woods. I didn't like animal blood one bit but father left me with no other choice. Bonnie: Something out the window caught my eye and glanced outside the window. I saw someone jump down from the tree and onto the ground. That someone looked just like Damon. Was he spying on me? I certainly hope not.

Note: Your turn book girl! Good luck! I know it's going to turn out awesome like it always does! ^^ Alright so I placed the link to Lucifer's picture on my profile to whoever is curious about how I imagined him! *happy face*And yes, Damon has an opponent now! Dun dun dunnnnn! Lolololololololol


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Looks like it be my turn to start writing

**Bonnie POV:**

**I smiled as I walked out of the class with Lucifer. Right before Spanish had ended, he kindly asked me where my next class was. Turns out, we had the same one. So, what did he do? He offered to show me the way there. So nice….**

"**So, what exactly brings you the Mystic Waters?" Lucifer asked once we walked out of the class.**

"**Oh, you know, the great art opportunity. Can't afford to miss out on something like that!" I laughed before asking, "What about you? No offense, but you don't seem like the…artsy type."**

"**Nah. I'm not. Never got into that stuff. All my family is though. Mom is a landscape artist- which is mainly why we moved out here in Florence-, Dad loves to mess with photos, and my big bro has an entire room dedicated to sketching and doodling and stuff. I'm here to get an even higher education than I already have. I may've graduated college back when I was thirteen, but this school is so far advanced than even the highest universities. It's a one in a million chance to get this good of an education," Lucifer said while smiling. **

"**That's cool. I didn't know all that about this school! But, it **_**is **_**founded by vampires after all. I guess you can't expect anything less. Which reminds me, how do you get along with all of them? It can't be easy dealing with those blood-suckers," I said, shivering at the last word.**

"**Actually, it's not as hard as you may think. All you need to do is stay out of their way if their one of those people who like to pick on people- those kinds of vamps don't care who they hurt, they only care about being on top- and the others are fine to make friends with. It's really just like a high-school. You have jocks, the popular crowd, the nerds -which would more than likely be us-, the skaters, the druggies, and so on. The only difference about this school is the fact that it's home to incredibly fast, strong, immortal, and beautiful vampires."**

**Wow. I was left absolutely speechless. Who knew that someone could think so much of those **_**things!! **_**It was un-heard of to me. Everyone at my old school knew of vampires. It was like segregation all over again. There were bathrooms for humans only and some for vampires only, separate cafeterias for vampires and humans, and even the classrooms and sports teams were separated. And, guess who got the better equipment? If you guessed vamps, you were right. **

**They had everything you could think of. Hell, the benches in their cafeteria were cushioned!! And, the gymnasium was completely decorated with drapes and silk and whatnot. But, you knew that the vampires probably threatened the principal into getting all that stuff for them. After all, he was human and much weaker than them. **

**The rest of our walk was silent, for which I was glad. My thoughts of vampires were soon forgotten once a creepy feeling took over me. It was as if someone was watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my body became tense. I glanced behind my, next to me, out the window; almost every direction you can imagine. I found nothing, however this feeling wouldn't go away. What was causing this??**

**Damon POV**

**Crap. She can sense me. I should've guessed that this would happen. A human may not be able to see a vampire when their hiding, but they can sure as hell sense them. It's like their instincts are telling them that a predator is near. It's the only advantage a mortal has over one of us. **

**As soon as she started looking around, I jumped even further into the trees I was hiding, still keeping her in sight. She more than certainly wouldn't be able to see me from back here. But to my surprise, she didn't stop looking. After a few seconds, Lucifer started to tense up, as well, and joined in looking behind his back. I guess I wasn't as hidden as I had originally thought…or another vampire was watching over them…**

**I got my answer in a few seconds. My brother- my nosy little brother- was sitting on the tree branch directly across from where I was. He didn't seem to notice me, for he was still casting his gaze onto the two humans waking in the halls. I was be his side in minutes.**

"**What are you doing here?" I all but growled out. Stefan snapped out of his ravine once he heard me speak.**

"**Father asked me to join you on this…mission of yours," was his simple answer.**

"**Why?'**

"**Because, you tend to…stray away from all of your assignments to go find some human girls to seduce. Father wanted to make sure that it didn't happen this time. He really cares for this human girl and her well being."**

"**It's none of your concern what I do on my missions here or other wise. I've done things that needed to be done in order for them to become completed successfully. But, it won't happen when it concerns Bonnie McCullough and her safety. It is my number one priority."**

"**I knew it. You are in love with this mortal girl! That being said, I'll leave you be. It's obvious you wouldn't dare let any harm come to your mate. Have fun as a body guard," Stefan called out as he jumped off of the branch and disappeared into the maze of trees. **

**I smiled. Body guard. I rather liked the sound of that. **

**Lucifer POV**

**I desperately tried to hide my ever-growing smirk. It was difficult, especially after hearing the vampires' conversation outside. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to pretend to be a weak human, but I have to. Especially at times like this, when I could easily sense our stalkers outside the window. But, alas, I had to It was the only way to make sure no one caught on to who I really was.**

**As soon as I felt the two vampire brothers leave, I wrapped my arm around Bonnie's shoulders and pushed her forward to the next classroom. **

"**Did you feel that, too?" the small girl next to me asked. I knew immediately that she was referring to the fact that the vampires outside.**

"**Yeah, that was really weird," I responded, making sure my voice held a questioning tone. Of course, I knew exactly was lurking around. **

"**Ugh!!" she shivered," I wonder what the frig caused that."**

"**I'm not sure. There **_**are **_**a bunch of vampires in this school. Anyone of them could've made your instincts gone wild," I replied casually. **

**She must've believed me because she just nodded her head and just kept walking. Although, she never did shrug out of my grasp. At times like these, I wish I was a blood sucker. I could easily read her thoughts and tell just what was going on in that red-head of hers. **


	7. Chapter 7

Mystic Waters High SchoolChapter 7

Note: My turn again lolol! This story is so fun to write! *happy face* TVD rocks!!!

Bonnie:

I was starving and exhausted when Physical Education was done. I can't believe they made us do laps in used gym clothes the whole hour! After my shower, I picked up the pace to dress when the bell rang for class to end and lunch time to begin. When I was done, I looked around and saw I was surrounded…by vampires. I stood by the girl's locker door, hoping I was able to spot someone from my own species to ask where the cafeteria was. Minutes passed and I my stomach seemed to growl louder. I ignored the curious looks from some female vampires while I ignored the dumb comments from the male ones. I couldn't take it anymore. The hall was almost empty and I agreed to meet Lucifer at the cafeteria (stupid me).

I spotted a female vampire with long black hair and brown eyes coming down the hall. She wore a very cute pink sweater with the neck down on her shoulders and jeans that fitted her lean body well along with simple black boots. She looked very sad though. Her eyes down on the ground as she walked. I hesitated to ask her for directions and try to find the place myself but when she was about to pass me, she looked up and managed a small smile.

"You need help finding the cafeteria, girl?" she asked.

My eyes widened. "H-how did you know?"

"You're new aren't you?"

"Oh…right."

She snorted heartedly. "I'm Rosa Bortoloti."

"Bonnie McCullough. It's nice to meet you." I said sincerely.

She looked really nice. Careful. The vampire you liked was nice too and looked what he tried to do to you.

"I'll show you there. I'm on my way too." she said.

"Why are you sad?" I blurted out.

She looked surprised at my question. "I…it's…not important but I'm fine."

She motioned me to follow after her.

Cafeteria walk was five minutes since this place was big. When I looked around the lunch room, I was grateful that more humans were sitting down at the tables.

"Over here, Bonnie!" I heard Lucifer call. I looked around until I saw him at the end of the room, waving with a smile on his face. He was sitting alone.

"Your friend?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, studying him.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing but one thing, Bonnie.""Yes…?""Be careful. I'm not a gossip kind of girl but I've heard things about that…boy…but I don't know if they're true but better safe than sorry. Anyways, I'll see you later."

Before I could ask what she meant, she quickly walked away and headed to sit down at a table with two other vampire girls who had their tray of food untouched.I was left with wanting to know what those rumors where. Especially with how she paused before she said the word boy. I looked over at Lucie who was staring at me with a serious expression. He can't be a vampire. He isn't pale. So what could the school be saying about him? There was something strange about this Lucifer guy. Now I think about it, why isn't he sitting with anyone? He told me this was his senior after the chilly feeling in the hall after art class. He should have at least a few friends…right? I didn't realize our eyes were still meeting. I looked away quickly and left the cafeteria to the girl's bathroom, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

Damon:

At first I was confused when their eyes meet for a long moment while Bonnie looked confused a little scared. Suddenly she broke from her thoughts and looked away from Lucifer and headed to the girl's bathroom. I had such an urge to go over and comfort her and tell her that I would not let anything happen to her. So she knows there's rumors about the Lucifer guy. I've heard the rumors. Lucifer is a werewolf. That my father let him into the school with a secret exception. When I asked father about it the day the rumors started when Lucifer started school here, he told me it was none of my business and changed the topic. I think it's better for Bonnie not to know what the rumors really are but I'm sure one day she's going to hear it for herself…either from others or from Lucifer himself.

Rose:

When my friends started to talk about the day's gossip, my thoughts drifted…to him. Stefan Salvatore. My dream boyfriend since I first saw him in Freshman year. He was playing football, shirtless, sweat clinging to his amazing body. During a short break, he had turned to me and then he gave me a smile. His smile…wow. I feel in love with him at that moment. For real. I love him with all my heart. Too bad he'll never know. I don't have the courage to talk to him. The only time we speak to each other is our good morning everyday while heading to first hour. I was sad today because this morning I saw him talking to another girl…and he looked a little too happy. My heart dropped but I knew I was out of his league. He was quarterback, I was just a nerd.

Yeah, all guys hit on me but that's because they think I'm some ** because of my looks but when they see I'm not interested and just want to focus on school, they turn away and turn back. I know Stefan is different. I see it in his eyes, the way he treats all the other girls, vampire and human, and he's a total caring gentlemen and I always told myself before coming to school that the reason he wouldn't talk to me because maybe he was interested in me too and he was too shy to talk to me. If that was true before, it isn't now and it probably never will be.

"Rosa!" Carrie yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, staring at her, confused.

She frowned. "I've been calling your name like five times! What cha thinking about?"

"Nothing…school and exams."

They rolled their eyes. "Nahhh you were thinking about Stefan again!"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, looking around to see if anybody heard. Nobody. Good.

I turned back to them, who were smirking at me. "Can you say it any louder?"

"Totally! Look, Rosa, just go talk to him!" Mary whispered.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"No I mean I can't because he's probably getting a girlfriend or something right now."

They looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed deeply. "I saw him…talking to another vampire in the hall when I got out of class before I came to lunch."

"So?" they asked at the same time.

I glared at them. "So? So? He probably likes her and asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend! He looked very happy talking to her!"

Carrie was thinking about this. "How did this vampire look like?"

"Well…she was blonde and had pretty hazel eyes with nice clothes and nice make up and-"

"Was this person wearing a knee length black skirt with silver high heels and a plain button down shirt?" Mary asked.

"Yes…she was but-"

They broke into a laughing fit. I saw out of the corner of my eye that everyone turned to stare. There are times like these my blush isn't noticeable.

"Will you shut it?" I hissed, low.

They calmed down instantly and rolled their eyes. "Okay so you're going to feel pretty stupid after we tell you this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what?"

"She's his cousin! Her name is Samara and she's very nice and she's close to Stefan so that's why Stefan was smiling so much!"

"Are…you…guys serious?" I asked.

They nodded, ready to laugh again. Okay I feel stupid. And relieved. They began to laugh again and I just couldn't help but join in.

Lucifer:Shit! I had gotten out of the cafeteria and out the back of the school. The huge, sparkling river was always my favorite place to think about things. Bonnie probably doesn't want to see me anymore. I went up to a tree and punched it, almost breaking it in half. I didn't care if anybody saw me. I went over to the river and knelt down in front of it. I looked over the water and saw my reflection in the water. I couldn't lose her. The voice of my heart is telling me she's the one even though the voice is not to loud right now but I know with time it would gain volume. I had to talk to her. I don't know if I should lie or not…no I won't. I will tell her the truth and let destiny decide if she's truly the one for me. If she is, she will accept me, werewolf or not. I heard the bell inside the school ring, indicating lunch was over. I kept looking at my reflection another moment before getting up and heading back into the school towards my next class which Bonnie was in too.

Note: Alright girl! Your turn! Ohhh I bet it's going to be amazing as always! *squeal* can't wait!! :D Picture of Rosa on my profile to whoever wants to see!!

**AN: Next chapter will be on it's way soon!!!**

**2-18-10 EDIT: Gah!!! Right before I pblished this chappie, I edited the document to make sure it was ready for publishing!! I corrected it and everything!! And I just now realized that none of my corrections stayed!! So sad...but I fixed them again today. Let's hope they stay...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: My turn… so much fun to be writing this story!!!!!**

Damon POV:

I could easily hear the mutt's thoughts from where I was at. It made it even more easy since he was unwillingly projecting them to me. I wouldn't doubt that every vampire in the room could hear them. But, no one seem dot be reacting to them. Either no vampire in the room was paying attention or the mutt was purposely sending his thoughts my way. Probably to taunt me, I decided. To show me what I could never have and he was getting closer to achieving. Bonnie.

I growled in frustration. That stupid werewolf!!! I already knew how she was never going to be mine. How I would never get to wrap me arms around her; to kiss those little pink lips; to stroke those small red curls. He sure as hell didn't nee dot rub it in that Bonnie was more likely to be his!!! I was ready to go in there and rip his head off at this point!!!

But, something caught my eye. My little red-head girl was leaving the cafeteria…with that mutt!!

Bonnie POV:

Lucifer asked me to leave the cafeteria with him. He told me that he had to show me something incredibly important and secretive. Great. The last thing I need was a secret. Especially in a school full of vampires that could read my mind. but, no matter how much I was against it, I followed him out of the double doors, not wanting to make my only friend upset.

He led me to the gym and stopped by the door that would lead us outside. He magically pulled a small key out of his back pocket and unlocked the little passage way, leading the two of us into open sunlight. The rays of the sun felt amazing on my skin.

"Bonnie, there is something you need to know about me," he said after a few moments of silence," I-I'm not exactly what you think I am…"he trailed off.

"Okay, so what are you then?" I questioned, growing more curious with every ticking moment.

"Well, you see…I….Damn it!!! Why does this have to be so hard? Look, I don't think I can explain it, so I'm just gonna show it. Okay, take a few steps back," I did what he asked, "That's perfect. Right there. Now, look, this is extremely important. Okay? You need to see what I'm about to show you, "he said. I watched back eagerly.

I could almost feel my eyes growing wider and my jaw dropping. Lucifer was suddenly not Lucifer. He was someone…or something else. He was kneeling on all fours and completely covered in fur that was the same dark brown shade of his hair. His hands and feet sprouted claws and turned magically into paws. His teeth were razor sharp and ferocious looking. His face resembled that of a wolf's as did his entire body…except hew as about the size of a horse. All of this happened in near seconds.

I gasped. There was no friggen way that this was Lucifer. There was no way.

But, I didn't get a chance to look at the wolf again. The second I blinked, the human Lucifer was standing in front of me.

"This is what I am, Bonnie. I'm a werewolf," he said quietly.

I didn't know what to do at this point. There were no words I could possibly say that could make this situation any better. If anything, it would make things a whole hell of a lot worse. So, I did the best thing I thought of. I hugged him. He seemed shocked for a second before wrapping his arms lightly around me.

"Come on, let's head back inside. I'm sure people may start to wonder where we've run off to," I said softly once we let go. He reluctantly followed me through the gym doors.

Rose POV:

I saw Bonnie leave the cafeteria with that guy Lucifer. Where the hell could she be going with him? I heard him mumble something about how it was secretive and I couldn't hear a word of his thoughts now. Curious, I excused myself form the table and followed the pair through the cafeteria and out to the gym. Then, Lucifer proceeded to open the back door an head outside with the small redhead.

What happened next made my body freeze. Lucifer transformed into a giant wolf. I always knew there was something weird about this kid, but I never ever suspected him to be a werewolf. I just thought he was some geeky kid that us vampires made fun of when he wasn't around. But, this took it to a whole different level!!

What surprised me even more was when Lucifer transformed back into his human form in a matter of milliseconds. I may not be an expert on other mythical creatures, but I do know that only experienced wolves could change that fast. He muttered a few words to Bonnie that I couldn't hear. I was standing to far away from the pair. Bonnie, however, didn't say a thing back. She just hugged him.

I was able to hear her mutter something about heading back inside and Lucifer reluctantly followed her through the door in which they had entered. If my mind was in the right place, I would've been ecstatic at the fact that I hadn't been caught. But, I was still stunned by what I had just witnessed a few moments ago. Lucifer was a werewolf.

Now, how the hell had a school full of vampires not noticed that?? All this time, we had thought he was just this strange human kid and he was secretly a mythical creature like ourselves. A mythical creature with a whole lot more training that any of us. It took skill to change as quickly as he had and to go undetected by hundreds of vampires.

After a few moments, I regained my composure. I knew my friends would be worried as to where I had gone. With a small sigh to myself, I trudged back into the building and into the cafeteria where I saw the Wolf Man and Bonnie in the far corner, looking as calm and collected as ever.

**AN: Viola!!! It is done!!! What did you guys think?? Like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Let primavera and I know in a reviewith!!**

**Peace, hope, read,**

**Bookwormgrl101 **


	9. Chapter 9

Mystic Waters High School

Chapter 9

Note: Another chapter! Wooooooo!!!

Lucifer:I couldn't believe her reaction towards me. I thought she was going to reject me like everyone else here. Like my family. She's my soul mate. She has to be! Bonnie and I headed to our next hour. We couldn't stand to be in the cafeteria and I guess I wanted to know what she was thinking. Our walk was silent though she never let me go the whole time. When we arrived, she leaned against the wall and I stood two steps away from her. Silence was still kept between us and I decided to be the one to break it first.

"Why?" I frowned slightly in confusion.

"Why what?"

"Why did you accept me even after…I showed you what I was?"

She smiled. "Because I know you're a good person, Lucie, and I don't want to lose the only real friend I've ever had."

I was shocked deeply. I smiled back. "Thank you for staying with me. You're the only person who's paid attention to me and I don't remember the last time someone did that."

Her eyes held sadness for me. "What about your family?"

I shrugged. "They don't care. It's like I don't have a family."

"I'm so sorry, Lucie."

I snorted. "Don't be. They were holding me back from my art."

"Why?"

"Well the real reason I'll never know but they kept telling me it was a waste of time."

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "No way! They told you that?"

I nodded. "I swear that's what they said."

"Then you did a good job in ignoring them. So…who do you live with?"

"No one. The school is letting me stay in an apartment about 5 minutes from here because of the art scholarship I earned."She nodded, impressed.

"Lucky you!"

"Why lucky?"

"Because you can live alone and I have to live with my mother who gets me embarrassed because she starts blabbing more than she needs to everyone she meets."

I laughed sincerely. "Well I guess every parent is like that!"

She laughed with me. And what a lovely laugh and smile shehad.

Damon :

I can't stand her smiling and laughing for…him! That stupid mutt! I'm better than him in every way! He knows this is making me jealous! I snorted in disgust and looked away from the sight and began to think. I heard the bell rang, indicating lunch was over and the next hour was going to begin.

"When do you go to class again?"I glanced over at my brother.

"Don't know and don't care."He smirked and I glared.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah but…I don't feel good about something."He sat down next to me.

I raised an eyebrow in question."Like what?"

He didn't answer right away. "Wish I knew."

The bell rang for class to start. "When did this start?"

He seemed to think about this deeply. After a moment he frowned slightly. "I guess…when I first talked to…" he trailed off. He didn't continue.

"To…?"

He got out of his daze and shook his head quickly. "Nothing. I'm going to class. See ya."

He was gone. That was weird. I looked back at the spot where I imagined they wouldn't be talking anymore. I slow smirk appeared on my lips. Two can play at this game.

Stefan :

It all started after my first talk with Rosa when she was a new student at Mystic Waters. I sensed she was different than the other female vampires here and she drew me to talk to her because of that. She was really nice a little shy. I think I started to fall for her. But I was afraid. Afraid she didn't feel the same way. It could just be a simple crush or something. But I guess I couldn't talk because what did I feel for her? I wasn't sure but it didn't feel like a simple crush to me. It felt like something more but I didn't want to make a move until I explored this feeling further. I arrived at the door of my classroom and I knocked on the door gently.

"Come in, Mr. Salvatore." the Astronomy teacher said.

I opened the door and I went inside, closing it quietly and going to my seat.I sat down next to my lab partner, Daniel Quimby.

"Where have you been?" he whispered.

"Thing with my father."

"You've been having a lot of things with you father these days."

"Daniel you know I don't fall behind so don't worry. Your damn grades will be fine."

He was a little shocked with my language and he turned back to the teacher.I sighed and slowly looked over at Rosa. She quickly looked away. She had been staring at me.

Rosa:

The bell rang and I was packing my stuff quickly. I said goodbye to my lab partner and swung my bag over my shoulder. I began walking towards the door and Stefan was suddenly walking next to me. He motioned for me to go through the door first and I let out a quiet thank you.

"Can I talk to you? I'll accompany you to the next class so you won't get in trouble." he looked serious and nervous, making me nervous.I nodded and stepped to the side of the door and leaned against the wall. He stood a respectful distance from me.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you--not that I've been avoiding you but…I've had things to do with father and my classes."

I nodded, taking it in but not sure where he was going with this."Okay. Don't worry about it." I said.

"I really do like talking to you, Rose. You're a nice girl with great personality and I can see you're smart. If you want, can we continue being friends?…that is if you consider we ever were."He was very nervous and it was very cute. It was nice to know someone popular at this school who's not a pervert and a jerk and who actually has feelings.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I said, smiling. Trying not to show my over smiled back.

"Oh. Good. Okay. So thanks and-"He paused when the bell rang for the last hour to start. He continued when the noise stopped."…and I guess I'll accompany you know to your next class."

I nodded, still smiling and we walked together, making small along the way about how we have been and what we have been up to since the last time we talked. He may just want to be friends but I still had hope that we could be something.

Bonnie :

When the bell rang, I was glad classes were over for the day. I walked out with Lucie. Then an idea came to mind while we walked to his locker.

"Lucie, what are you doing this Saturday?" I asked him.

"Ummm…nothing really. Why?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd like to go out to movies or something."

He seemed surprise by my invitation. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

We arrived at his locker and he opened it, putting the books he didn't need today for homework and closing it. I was thinking about what he was referring too. Then it hit me. I blushed. He chuckled.

"Well…I…umm…" I stammered.

He waved it off."I was kidding. Saturday would be awesome. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yup. It's 745-849-2304."

"Got it. Thanks."

"So where are you guys going on Saturday?" a male voice asked behind Lucie. I remembered that voice too well. I looked into a pair of bottomless blue eyes. Damon.

Note: Dun dun duuuuunnnn ! Alright so send feedback peps! I can't wait for next chap from bookwormgrl101 and I'm sure you guys can't either! She does an awesome job in all her stories! *happy face*

**AN: Awwwww!!!! I feel so flattered!!! Thank you so much!! You do an awesome job, too, girl!!! Just remember to update that 'Secrets' story! I know a bunch of people really love it and can't wait for the next chapter… *coughs*me*cough***

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed the story so far!!! You guys are amazing!!! Thanks to you too, primavera15, for this amazing chapter (and for making my day) *happy face***


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This story is so much fun to write!! I want to give a huge thanks to Primavera15 for writing this with me!! And, I also want to thank our reviewers!! You guys are awesome!!!**

Bonnie POV:

Lucie was absolutely steaming once he heard Damon's voice behind him. I could practically see steam blowing out of his ears!! Concerned me may try to hurt the vampire standing behind us, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, leech?" He asked vehemently.

"I already told you, _mutt_. Where are you two going on Saturday? "Damon asked yet again, his tone just as cold as Lucifer's.

"What does it matter to you, blood sucker?" Lucifer quizzed. I could see a faint smirk growing on Damon's face from making him angry.

"Because, mongrel, I don't want you to go nuts and wind up tearing half her face off," he replied, his smirk growing more pronounced with every word.

Lucifer's eyes seemed to soften at that, a hint of sadness growing in them. But, his tone was even harder and colder than before, "Like I would ever do that to her!! You stupid vampire!! If anyone, it would be you who lost control and drank her dry-"

He didn't get to finish his rant. I interrupted him," Lucifer, what could it hurt? After all, it's not like he's planning to kill us both!! He just wants to help," I said softly.

Rose POV:

Stefan was walking with me to our next class when we heard an argument in a nearby hallway.

"Because, mongrel, I don't want you to go nuts and wind up tearing half her face off," one of the voices explained, his calm tone made his statement even more threatening. I recognized the voice. Damon. Stefan's attention was now focused on where the voices were coming from. Probably wondering what the hell his brother was up to.

"You stupid vampire!! If anyone, you would be the one to lose control and drink her dry!" another voice exclaimed, venom leaking off his every word. Lucifer? Was that who Damon called a mongrel? How did he know Lucifer was a werewolf?… did he even know??

"Lucifer, what could it hurt? After all, it's not like he's planning to kill us both!! He just wants to help," a third voice stated softly. That one I knew was Bonnie. Only she would be willing to break up a fight between two mythical creatures. But, from what I heard, it didn't sound like her words were going to stop it anytime soon.

_We should get over there, _I told Stefan telepathically. I didn't want anything to get out of hand.

With a simple nod of his head, the two of us were off.

It wouldn't have taken us long to get there if we had ran a human speed. But, vampire speed got us there in half the time.

"Need any help?" I asked once we came to a halt.

Bonnie looked positively startled by our entrance but quickly snapped out of it. She nodded her head and pointed to the vampire and werewolf that were now standing in front of her.

I was surprised, to say the least. The two sounded angry when we had overheard them, but they now looked ready to tear each other's throats out. Lucifer was positively shaking with rage. Damon just stood there, arms over his chest, glaring. He didn't look the least bit aggressive or ready to fight…and that's what made him positively frightening. I was amazed at how quickly just a few seconds could make them even more angry and hostile.

"What's the matter, dog? Can't take a challenge?" Damon questioned, his voice calm and controlled yet holding tons of venom.

"Oh, I can, leech!! But, can you? I know your father set you up to do this!! Watch over Bonnie so she doesn't get hurt!! But, now I think you're taking your job a bit to seriously, Lucifer answered, his voice no where near as calm and still just as threatening.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Bonnie asked me. I shook my head. I had absolutely no idea.

"It's gone beyond that, mutt!! This isn't just my job!! It's my life, keeping her safe!! I won't let you hurt her!!" Damon growled back, anger finally showing in his tone.

**(AN: Before you read this part, just know that I'm not the best at action scenes…so, if this sucks, you'll know why…)**He launched his body off the ground and tackled Lucifer. His vampire strength easily outnumbering the werewolf who was only acting human. Apparently, he didn't want to keep up the façade much longer. He threw Damon off of him, pushing him through the wall. Lucifer's boy was replaced with the brown wolf a second later. He let out a low, threatening growl.

Damon got up a few seconds later, looking presumably weaker. That, however, didn't stop him. He launched himself full-speed back at Lucifer, his body leaving a small divot in the wall. A low snarl escaped his lips. The two delivered swift and agile punches and kicks back and forth, sending blood spewing all over the walls.

Stefan took that moment to intervene. He jumped into the fight, his arms extended wide. Not a second passed before the rumble stopped, Stefan being the one to separate his brother and Lucifer. His body was situated directly in the middle of the two.

Bonnie somehow managed to seek out from behind me (I had been shielding her during the fight) and wake over to a still panting Lucifer.

"Oh, Lucie," she said in a sweet voice," Please don't hurt Damon." she stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyelashes. Lucifer's body looked like it was ready to melt in her arms. Damn!! Who knew she was so good??

"I-I-I Of course, Bonnie. Whatever you say," he gulped out, he breath coming in pants…but, this time not from anger.

She smiled at him innocently and looped his arm in her own. With one final wave to us, she dragged him away. Stefan and I were stunned and Damon looked absolutely pissed.

**AN: So, what did you guys think?? Primavera15, remember us talking about that part up there! Heheheheh!!! I told you I would put it in the story! *happy face***

**Any who, please review!!! They make us smile!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Mystic Waters High School

Chapter 11 Note

: Thank you bookwormgrl101 for your thank yous lol! I really feel happy and thank you indeed all the reviewers! Guys, I've been wanting to ask this for awhile but I kept forgetting. Okay so I want to make Vampire Diaries videos for you tube just for fun but I don't know where people get clips from the TV series. So does anyone know where I can find some clips?? I would really appreciate it! Thankies! *happy face*

Bonnie:

I sighed in relief when once Lucie and I were outside the school building. When I turned to him, he was staring at me with curiosity and…love? Wait, what?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, nervously.

"Where you scared that I was going to get hurt? Is that why you did what you did back there?"

I blushed and looked away. "I…umm…"I turned my back to him in surprise when I felt him take my hands in his. I looked down at our hands then back at his face.

"Please, tell me. I won't laugh." he said sincerely, staring deep into my eyes. I swallowed and over at the parking lot.

"Lucie, look I didn't want you to get hurt but…"

"But?"

I couldn't go on. I couldn't say something I wasn't sure of. I didn't want Lucifer to get hurt but deep inside I also didn't want Damon too. I don't know what I felt for Lucie. I really didn't. He's a great guy and friend but I don't know if I could see myself in a relationship with him. Don't get me wrong, Lucifer is very handsome and likes art just like I do but something in my heart is kind of blocking the feelings that will allow me to really see him as something else.

"Bonnie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized he was still waiting for my answer. I don't think I could answer? What could I say?

"I don't know, Lucie. Let's just…forget what happened a few minutes ago, okay?" I looked at him and I wished I hadn't. He looked sad and disappointment.

"If that's what you want then fine."

I pushed down the guilty feeling. "I have to go meet mother at the car. Would you like to meet her? I'm sure she'd adore you like I do-"

I stopped myself. I had to be careful about what I say. When I said that, the negative feelings left his face entirely.

"It would be a pleasure to meet your mother." he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Let's go then."

Lucifer:

I followed Bonnie to her mother's car. Bonnie pointed to the car. We went over.

"Before you start getting all mad and stuff I'm sorry for taking a little long but we got held up because it's the first day. Now, I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Lucifer." Bonnie said.

I bent down a little and looked through the window. My eyes widened when I saw Bonnie's mother. If she was 20 years younger, she could be Bonnie's twin.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. McCullough. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you! Oh I'm so glad Bonnie got such a handsome friend!"

"Mom!"

"Well it's true!"

I laughed. "Thank you, maim. I feel happy being your daughter's friend. She's been the only person who's actually been nice enough to talk to me."

"You don't say! Why is that?" the mother asked, surprised.

"I guess…I'm a little different to them."

"Oh they're just jealous!"

"Mother I met Lucifer in art class. He does great!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie he's a keeper!"

"Mom!"

"Well it's true!"

I felt happy that Bonnie's mother thought I was good for her daughter. Now I just had to win Bonnie's heart. I know she's my soul mate. Destiny brought us together. I mean she's knows art and came all the way from America to this school!

After awhile of talking, Bonnie got in her seat. She rolled down the window.

"You don't need a ride or anything?" she asked.I shook my head, smirking.

"I like to run home."

She smiled, knowingly. "Got cha."

"It was an honor meeting you, Mrs. McCullough." I said.

"Same here, Lucifer! Now I bet Bonnie is looking forward to getting up in the morning!"

"Mom!"

"Well it's true!"I chuckled.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCullough."

"Please call me Elizabeth."

We said our last goodbyes and I waved as they drove away. I stared longingly after Bonnie. I heard angry yelling coming from the parking lot and I turned and saw Damon's brother, Stefan, trying to calm Damon down.

"I will kill that stupid, Mutt!" Damon said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Damon! Father said to stay away from Lucifer! There's nothing wrong with Bonnie going out with him!"

"Father assigned me to protect her! I'm just doing my job!"

"No you're just acting like a jealous idiot!"

"** you! Leave me alone!"

Everyone in the parking lot was staring at the two brothers. I was glad Damon didn't saw me. Not that I was afraid of him, I just didn't want another fight. My stomach growled loudly. I began to walk in the direction of the woods. Once I was a good distance away from the school, I changed into my wolf form and began to hunt for my food

Rose:

After Bonnie took Lucifer away, I turned back to Damon. He stood up and dusted himself, cursing very loudly. A small group of people stood to watch Damon. Stefan came soon after.

"What happened?" Stefan asked me.

"Lucifer and Damon fought."

"Where's Lucifer?"

"Bonnie took him away."He nodded, relieved.

"Damon father wants to talk to you!"

"Whatever." Damon mumbled and headed for his father's office. He looked ready to kill.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you."

He gave me a small smile. "Good. I'll call you later, I need to go see how things get."

"Of course."

Stefan hesitated but then he kissed me on the cheek before running towards his father's office. I stood there, shocked but very happy. I touched my cheek and smiled before walking to the exit.

Stefan:

The yelling had already started before I arrived at the door. I knocked and father called to come in.

"Do you want me to do my job or not?" Damon stood up.

"Don't use that tone with me! I want you to do your job not interfere with Bonnie's life!"

"I wasn't interfering with her life! I was trying to protect her from that stupid dog!"

Father glared at him fiercely. "No one should know about what he really is, Damon."

"I'm not interested in revealing his damn secret. I just don't want for the mutt to hurt her if his instinct comes out to play for a split second and end up hurting her or worse."

I looked back and forth between father and Damon. "I don't think Lucifer would hurt her Damon."

He turned to glare at me. "And how the ** would you know that?"

"Damon watch your language!" father yelled."Lucifer is Bonnie's friend. I could feel the care for her! I think he knows he should be careful around her!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Enough of this! Damon you will be assigned to keep her safe in school grounds only! Bonnie could do and go out with who she chooses! She may be young but she's a smart girl and she knows what she's doing! I want you to stay away from Lucifer unless he does something to insult her or he really does try to hurt her. I don't even want you to speak a word to Bonnie only if it's necessary and only to address her with curtsey if you pass her in the halls! Do I make myself clear?"

Damon wanted to father. I saw it in his eyes but he kept his control.

"Crystal." Damon said sarcastically and passed me without a glance in my direction. He opened the door and walked out.

"Stefan, my son." father addressed me, sitting back down with a heavy sigh.

I stood in front of his desk."Father?"

"Help me with your brother. Make sure he doesn't get in anymore fights. I'm not asking you to skip class to do this but just do what you can so your brother doesn't end up doing something stupid."

I nodded. "Of course, father."

He gave me a tired smile. "I know I can count on you."

Note: Don't forget to review! *happy face*

**AN: I agree!! don't forget the fabulous reviews!!!!!! And, on another note, your so welcome, girl!!!!!! I adored this chapter!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Demetrius (AKA: Father) POV:

I heard Stefan and quietly shut the door behind him. I sighed tiredly and slumped back into my seat. It was times like these that I was glad it was so plush and comfy. I really needed to relax right about now. It had been way to long of a day for any kind of living thing- human or vampire. There was nothing better sounding than a nice trip to my bed and putting this day behind me. Yet, alas, I had to wait until the school closed up… which was about two hours from now. 

I sighed again and got up from my chair in a sift movement, albeit reluctantly. If I still had a decent amount of time left, might as well spend it outside of my office. I decided to take a nice, overdue stroll through the school. With all of the students gone, it was bound to be a relaxing walk and it would surely give me the well deserved opportunity to clear my mind. 

My thoughts almost immediately drifted back to Damon and our argument that took place minutes earlier. What had made him so protective of the young Bonnie? I know I assigned him the job of protecting her, but I never expected him to take it so- what's the word?- seriously. All he was required to do was to protect her from the other vampires in the school. My oldest son wasn't asked to be her bodyguard 24/7. So, what was making him go crazy when it came to hanging out with a werewolf who happened to be her friend?

Of course, I knew I was just asking myself questions that I already knew the answer to. Damon was in love. Whether or not he was willing to admit this to himself, anyone could tell just how protective he was of the young redhead. Always wanting to keep her out of the way of the things that may cause her harm. It was obvious. 

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed around the hallways. When did life start becoming so complicated?

* * *

Stefan POV:

As soon as I walked out of Father's office, I headed back to my school dorm room. It was times like these I was glad Damon and I no longer shared rooms. That had ended back when I was an eight year old human. But, as vampires, I really didn't feel like having him reading my thoughts… or vice versa. One could only imagine the violent nature his mind took on when he was angry. To put it simply, it would be something that would make even the most cold hearted killers cringe. 

I was almost to my dorm when I bumped into someone that I instantly recognized as Rose.

"Oops!!" she exclaimed," I'm so sorry, Stefan! I didn't see you there and I-"

I cut off her rant but putting my finger to her lips. Those smooth, full pink lips…

"It's fine," I replied, "I know you did not mean it! And besides, I wasn't looking where I was going either." It was so hard to concentrate on speaking when I was staring at a beauty like Rose. Her beautiful smile was my only response. 

"if you don't mind my asking; why were you in the building anyway? School closed a a few hours ago. I would've though you had headed home," I continued.

"I-Well-I…," she stammered back, obviously caught off guard, "The home life doesn't exactly suit me. I-uh- I had to get away from my folks for a little while, you know?" 

I smiled, "That's understandable. My father is the headmaster. So, not only do I have to see him in school, but I have to see him when it ends, too." 

"that must stink!" she exclaimed while laughing, "I couldn't deal with that!! Seeing my parents 24/7 would drive me nuts!! Not to mention the blood craze is ridiculous!!" 

"Your parents are uncontrolled vampires?" I asked, completely confused and curious.

"Oh, no!! I meant for me! _Mi genitori e umano__**(1)**__. _My parents are human. Did you like how I used Italian there? I've been studying!" she replied happily.

"You're a vampire with human parents?? How long have you been an immortal, anyway?" I questioned once again.

"Not that long, actually. Five years at the most," she responded nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. It was amazing how much I didn't know about Rose. I had known this girl for over three years and I didn't even know her parents were human. 

"One last question and then I'm done. Is that why you had to get away from home? Because your parents blood was making you thirsty?" I asked softly, not wanting to insult her.

"Well, yeah," Rose responded, just as soft, "I mean, I'm still young. It's hard to have to deal with humans in this school. And then when I come home, I have to smell the blood of two more. Mom and dad are never happy that I have to leave so suddenly, but they understand why I've got to do it."

I nodded, understandingly. I remember how hard it was to deal with blood after I was changed. Of course, that was over five hundred years ago. I've had plenty of practice since then. 

"Well, what do you say we get out of here? The tension right now is enough to be cut with a folded napkin!! And, frankly, bad tension isn't good for your health!!" Rose suggested, laughing.

"Yes, we should! I don't want that pretty face of yours to suffer!! Come, take my hand fair maiden!!" I responded, laughing so hard that it was difficult to stand up and actually hold my hand out to her. Rose was also laughing to the extreme. She could barely reach up and grab my hand. When she actually stood up, tears were falling down her face. Who knew I was so funny…

The two of us walked outside, hand in hand. I smiled wide. Her warm fingers hugging mine felt so wonderful. And so right. 

**AN: OH!! Stefan's in l-o-v-e!! What did you guys think of this chapter?? Let us know in a review!!!**

**(1) This means **_**my parents are human**_** in case you didn't understand. The reason Rose is talking in Italian because she wants to impress Steffie-poo!! **


	13. Chapter 13

Mystic Waters High School

Chapter 13

Note: Here's another chapter for this story! Yay! Thank you bookwormgrl101 writing buddie! It's turning out great! *excited face*

Lucifer:

After my meal, I walked my way home in the same form. I began to think about which form I liked to be in the most. Human or wolf. Before I met Bonnie it seemed I liked being in wolf form than human. If it wasn't for that damn school, I'd be a wolf all day and wouldn't go home until later that night. Now, thanks to Bonnie, it seems that's changed. I look forward to being human more. Moments later, my happy thoughts vanished when I saw my house up ahead. I saw father watering the almost dead plants around the house. I transformed back into human and swung my backpack over my shoulder, not caring that it was covered in dirt. Father turned when he heard me coming. Father was the wolf parent from the two. He gets angry more easily than I do.

"How's school?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Same old."

"Mmh."

I went up the porch stairs and opened the door. I stepped inside the house and my nose was filled with the aroma of chicken stew.

"Hungry?" mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, maim." I was the nicest one of the two sometimes.

She expresses more to me than father ever had. I went into the kitchen and saw her stirring. She looked at me when I stepped inside.

"You already ate." she concluded.

"Huh?"

"I can tell. You were in your other form. Your pack back looks like it came out from underground."

"Um…yeah. I'm sorry I did eat. I couldn't wait."She nodded, understanding.

"If your father watering the plants?"

"Yes, but I don't think they will make it. For some reason they never do."She stared at for me a long moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You look different today. In a good way."

I couldn't help but smile. She raised eye brow in question."Does this have to do something with a girl?"I nodded.

"Care to give out details?"

"Her name is Bonnie and she came from the United Sates."

"American girl? So she's blonde and has blue eyes?"

"They're not all like that, mother but no, she's a red head with green eyes."

"How interesting. I've never seen a red head before. Maybe you should come bring her to dinner one day."I hesitated at that. She glared slightly.

"Are you ashamed about how we live, Lucifer? Are you ashamed that we are poor and the only reason you're in that school is because you have a art scholarship that Mr. Collins gave you?"

I glared at her. "Now wait a minute-"

"I bet you haven't told her that, have you?"

I felt my anger taking over me. I turned away from her. "I'm going to my room." I mumbled, walking away.

I slammed the door shut and sat down on my bed, hands shaking in anger. How could she do that to me? How could she just blow everything in my face like that? The art scholarship Mr. Collins gave me was for helping me out so my parents wouldn't have to pay so much every month. My father helped him out with somethings father doesn't want to talk about. At first I couldn't be more excited about it. Going into one of the most educated schools in all Italy. Then when I saw how stuck up everyone was in there, I just became more of an anti-social and just stuck to my art and studies.

When I did, I saw that I was intelligent and that I was worth something even though my parents told me I wasn't. Now that Bonnie came, she made me open my eyes to things that maybe even I wouldn't understand. I can now feel that hope that my future can change. I still feel that she's my soul mate but I just need to prove it to her. I opened my backpack and dug out my cell phone. Mother told me it was only for emergencies but I would use it to talk to Bonnie, I didn't care. I looked through my contact list (even though I only had two other: my father and the house) and looked at Bonnie's number. I smiled. I can't believe she asked me to hang out with her this Saturday. Then I realized it was two days away. I had to look good for her.

I got up and opened my creaky closet door. Then I remembered what uncle Jim gave me for my birthday last year. Two pairs of new jeans and a red Polo shirt. I decided that what I was going to wear. Hopefully she didn't notice how in a bad condition my tennis shoes were. After that, I went over to my small desk and began on my homework. It didn't take more than two hours before I had finished everything neatly and correctly. I placed everything away and took out my cell again. God I am getting obsessed or what?

I wanted to call her but I didn't want her to think I was some stalker but I just wanted to hear her voice. I looked down my watch and saw it was 5:13 in the afternoon. Suddenly my phone began to beep and I read that I had a message. I pressed the button to read it and my heart accelerated when I saw it was Bonnie.

(**Bonnie, **_Lucie) _

**Hey it's me, Bonnie! What you up to?**

_Just done with homework. What about you? And one question: how did you get my number?_

**Me too! I thought about texting you but I was afraid I'd interrupt something important. And I got it by looking you up in the phone book. **

_You're not, don't worry. I'm just in my room, doing nothing. Well I have to admit that I was thinking about you._

***blush* Lucie you made me blush! You're so nice! I was also thinking about you too! You're fun to talk to and no I'm not just saying that lol****!**

_*happy face* Good to know! And thanks I'm glad you think I'm nice and fun to talk to! You are too! And what does "lol" mean?_

**You're so funny! "lol" means laugh out loud. And thank you for telling me that! Oh…I have to go now to help with dinner. See you tomorrow! **

_Ah okay thanks for telling me! And okay enjoy your meal and yes I'll see you tomorrow! _

**You're welcome and thanks! Bye then! Hugs!**

_Bye. Hugs back._

(End conversation)

I was smiling from ear to ear. She told me she was thinking about me too! I've never been so happy since I can remember. I was in love with Bonnie McCullough.

Bonnie:

I had felt…happy while talking to him. I was always happy when I talked to him. Though I couldn't determine why. Is it because I finally found a very good friend or…because of something else? When I first saw Damon, my heart accelerated fast. I sighed. It was complicated right now.

"Bonnie!" mother called.

"Oh right. I'm coming."I walked to the kitchen.

"Help me cut the lettuce, please."I nodded and began to cut. I saw her glance at me from the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're suddenly serious."

"Oh…I'm just tired."

"Sure?"I hesitated but then decided to ask her.

"Mom I want you to answer me with total sincerity. My question is serious."

She nodded. "Okay."

I stopped cutting and looked at her. "How do you know if you're really in love? How could you tell? How does it make you feel?"

Her eyes widened with surprise. "W-well…" she cleared her throat. "What brought this question up?"

"Answer, please."

"Well when I met your father for the first time, it felt like a crush. You know, excitement. Embarrassment when he held my hand, when he kissed me. But of course at the same time you feel happy but I didn't realize I was in love until time passed and my emotions for him became deeper, more clear."

"How long did it take before you realized you were in love?"

"Umm…about two years."

I nodded, thinking. "Okay. I understand."

She smiled at me. "Are you thinking about a certain guy I met today?"

I blushed hard and glared at her. "No!"She laughed. "Oh my god! You are!"

"I am not!"

"You are, don't deny it, hun!"

I looked away from her, frowning down as I continued to cut the lettuce. Do I have a crush on Lucifer? Am I going to end up in love with him? Or…is it Damon? Ugh. Why are emotions so complicated?Time seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Soon it was time for bed. Then it was Friday morning. Then it was Friday night. I grabbed my phone and looked for Lucifer's number. I pressed the call button. It felt weird to call him. It felt almost if like…I was his girlfriend or something. Lucie picked up on the third ring.

"Bonnie?"

Oh no! He sounds sleepy! I woke him up! "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! I'll see you tomorrow-"

I said too quickly and he cut me off"Whoa, Whoa, whoa! Slow down! Now start over, please."

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I wasn't asleep. What made you think that?"

"You sounded sleepy. You still do."

"Oh I was helping my dad out with yard work and stuff. I was on the couch, resting a bit."

"You're working at 8:30 in the evening?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup. My dad says I need to help him out so when I have a family of my own, they could count on me for work around the house and such."

"He's exaggerating a little though! I mean it's 8:30 in the evening!"He chuckled then coughed.

I felt worried for him."You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry about that. But I know what you mean but hey, have to obey parents, right?"

"Well…yeah. Hey you don't have to come tomorrow if you don't want to. I mean if you're still tired and all tomorrow."

"Hey don't worry about me, okay? I'll be there. I want to be with you."

I felt my face heat up a bit. "Sure?"

"I am very sure."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Alright." I chuckled again.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine. Father makes me do this only two times a week anyway."

"Oh good. Because you need your rest and plus it's not like you're going to have a family soon I mean--well if you are then there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just saying but he still shouldn't do that to you I mean…okay now I'm just blabbing away. I'm sorry."

I could practically hear him smiling on the other end. "Don't be. I like to hear what you have to say and I like how you worry about me."

I felt my face heat up again and another moment of silence came by. "I should let you rest now. So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course--oh by the way, um, I convinced my father to let me use the car to come get you. So what time should I pick you up?"

I was surprised. "Oh. Well, how about 1 or 1:30?

""Either is fine."

"I guess 1:30 then."

"I'll be there then."

I blushed again. "Goodnight, Lucie."

"Goodnight, Bonnie."

Note: There we go! I guess I'm trying it make it a Bonnie/Lucie but we all know who's going to stay with who in the end! Now I leave another amazing chappie to writing buddie bookworm! Yay!

**AN: Awesome chapter once again, writing buddie!! you never cease to amaze me!!! Just to let everyone know, the next chapter may be up a little later than usual. Like I told Primavera15, my travel drive (the thign i kept all my stories on) decided to brake a few days ago. So, i got a new one and rewrote all my new chapters on them, totally finished. But, two days ago, that one decided to break too. So, not only do I have to reupload all my story chapters from this sight and on fictionpress, but i have to rewrite all of my chapters. So sad.. :( So,please be patient with me.. **

**Anywho, please please please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: huh… that took shorter time than I expected… or did it? Dun dun dunnnnnnnn…

_**Dreams**_

* * *

Bonnie POV: 

Thanks to the fact that I was nervous all night, I didn't get a wink of sleep. I figured by six in the morning, there was no way in hell I was ever going get to bed. So, I launched myself out of my warm bed and headed for the shower. The warm blast of the water sprays felt amazing on my skin. I felt as if I could stay in here all day- to bad I had to get ready by one or my date. 

Don't get me wrong, I was ecstatic at the fact I would be going on my first, official date with Lucie. Beyond, joyful, actually. Something about Lucie just felt… right. It felt right to be with him. It felt right to hear him laugh and to see that dazzling smile of his. I know that this ahs to be what love is; there was simply no other explanation for what I felt for him. 

But, is it true love? Or is everything I feel for him right now just a crush? Will my feelings for him stay true or will they fade away over time?? 

I shook those thoughts out of my head. Of course it was love!!! And of course what I felt for him was true!! Shame on me for thinking any differently. I love Lucie and I'm almost positive he shared my feelings. 

I groaned. Even in my thoughts, it sounds as if I'm only convincing myself instead of declaring my passion and love. 

I quickly finished up my shower in fear that something else might pop into my head that would make me think otherwise about Lucie. To bad I got out far to early. It was only seven once I was finished drying my hair and getting dressed. I still had another six hours to kill before my date. Oh joy. 

* * *

You know how people always say that during the time they had to themselves, they had some self discovery or something along those lines of crap?? Yeah, in real life, that's no where near the truth. I just spent six hours cleaning by myself because my mom was at work. If the self discovery thing was true, I think I would've had one by now. 

But, I digress. It was finally one o'clock and I couldn't be happier. I could finally see Lucie, get my mind ff half this crap, and have a good time. 

The doorbell's chime echoed throughout my empty house. I quickly added on my makeup, snatched my purse off my bed, and ran down stairs to leave Lucifer. 

The big, wooden door opened with a groan. Standing in its arch stood a very impatient looking werewolf named Lucie. 

"what took you so long?" he groaned.

"It's not like I took forever!!" I argued, "What's got your pant in a bunch?"

"Sorry, sorry!! Look, I've got something important planned for today and it's gonna start soon. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on!"

With that, he scooped me up bridal style and in less than a second later, we were at his car.

"okay, now I've got a question: if you can move that fast, why do we need this thing? Can't you just run there?" I asked, genuinely curious. 

"Uh, no," he answered with a _duh!_ voice, "there will be people there! I cant just go around running at a super speed. People will begin to suspect something!!"

"okay, okay, I get it!! You don't need to act as if I'm stupid or something!!" I exclaimed teasingly. 

After that, the two of us were silent for the rest of the ride. It was a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the soft rock radio music filling up the car. After a half hour of passing land forms and soothing music, sleep finally overtook me.

* * *

_I was in a forest. It was fairly easy to tell. The trees surrounding every inch of the mossy land around me, leaving barely enough room for sun to peek through the cracks. The only thing that stood out of the green scenery was a pond and the crystal clear waters that flowed around it. _

_So, the only thing I was wondering about at this point was how I got here. The last thing I remember was being in Lucie's car, the fast moving sights slowly lulling me to sleep. _

_As if whatever this place was read my mind, out popped Lucifer from one of the dark shadows of the trees. How did he get here?? What were the two of us doing here together??_

_Instinctively, I ran up to him. High hopes filled me to get not only some answers out of him, but some much needed comfort as well. No matter the fact that I had only been in this foreign place for a few minutes: I was still beyond concerned about what he and I were here for and how we got here in the first place. _

_Something changed about him, though. He looked as if he was willing to let me into his arms, but seemed to not want me there. He held up his hand to tell me to stop. I did reluctantly but that didn't stop me from reaching my hand out to caress his cheek. Or so I thought. My hand stopped halfway to his face, an invisible barrier blocking its path. He grinned at me glumly and turned away to walk back into the forest. I tried to call him back, but I couldn't make a noise. The words seemed to stay in my throat._

_Before I knew it, strong hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me back into the forest clearing. I tried to struggle out of their tight hold, but it was no use. Whoever was holding me- if anyone at all. For all I knew it was a just a floating pair of arms carrying me back- were simply to powerful. I sighed and stopped squirming, knowing it was no longer going to help me. _

_I was officially glad that wherever these body parts were pulling me at least had a little light. I could see my captor. I wasn't surprised to see it was Damon, the very person I had been thinking about earlier. What did amaze me was he didn't have a look of defense or protectiveness on his handsome features. It was a calm, serene look that seemed to soften with every inch I grew closer to him. _

_He stopped moving my body when I was about three inches from his face. He titled up my chin so he could look me in the eyes. I was almost completely lost in the depths of his sapphire blue eyes. I only had enough consciousness to tell that he had moved his face closer to mine. So close that our lips were nearly touching. This closeness didn't seem to satisfy him, though. He puckered his lips slightly and was just about to kiss me. We were only millimeters away from each other. His lips were just about to touch mine…._

_

* * *

_

"Bonnie, hey, Bonnie!! We're here! You need to wake up now!!" I heard a voice call to me. Lucifer.

"What? Where am I?" I questioned back, completely in a daze and not able to comprehend a thing he was saying. 

"We're here," he repeated, slower this time," you fell asleep during the drive. You didn't look like you were gonna wake up anytime soon so I had to do it for you."

It all came back to me. The car ride, the soft music, my falling asleep. That meant that the almost kiss had just been a dream. 

Lucifer smiled and walked out of his car door. A moment later, he was standing on the other side of mine. He opened up the red piece of metal and took my hand, leading me to wherever we were going. 

A building soon came into view. A huge building that had to be at least four stories tall. The outside was a beautiful cream color, with bright white lights decorating it. Two, identically tripped and green trees stood in the front of its entry pathway and flowers of almost every color imaginable surrounded them. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. 

Lucifer opened up one of the golden rimmed double doors into a beautiful foyer that reminded me of what the front looked like- scarlet red couches, peach colored walls, lights decorating the crowning. A large crowd of people filled the large, square space. Lucie moved gracefully through the pack, dragging me with him. 

He stopped in front of two more double doors, only this time they were a peachy color- just about a shade darker than the walls. A young man stood in the front of them in a mahogany suit. Lucie took out two small pieces of paper and placed them in the small, woven basket. 

The young man smiled, "enjoy your show!!" he called to us as we walked through the doors. Now I got it!!! Lucifer was taking me to see a show… that would explain the fancy building and interior…. But what was he making me see??

The theatre- if you could even call it that, it reminded me of a stadium- was huge! Again, it had the cream colored walls and the red seats. Only the chairs here looked more like chairs you would see in the movies (but looked much more comfortable). There were balconies hanging off of what seemed like every wall except for the center. That was where what I believed to be the tech room was at. At the very front of the room stood a large, finely polished wooden stage that took up the entire wall. 

We walked through the large theatre, aisle after aisle, until he stopped at a row close to the front stage. He let go of my hand for the first time since we had arrived here and motioned me to go in first. He sat down right after me. 

"what exactly are we going to be watching?" I asked him, no longer able to put off my curiosity. 

"I'm not going to tell you! You'll just have to be patient and find out when it starts!" he answered back teasingly. 

"can't you at least get me a pay bill or something?" 

"Nope. That would give away the surprise, too. Just be patient. The show will start soon!" 

"Alright, fine. One more question, though. How did you manage to get tickets to a fancy place like this?"

"I have my ways…"

"Will you tell me what they are?"

"nope."

I sighed in response. 

* * *

The time it took for the show to start was, surprisingly, not that long. Maybe a half an hour at most. Although, it seemed much longer due to the fact that the two of us stayed silent the entire time. I was ecstatic when the lights finally dimmed and the curtains rose. 

The first character to come on the wooden stage was a young woman- about twenty- with long blonde hair and royal, elegant clothing. A man about the same age and type of clothing followed her in and the two of them stood next to a crib of some sort. I was confused, to say the least. What was this play supposed to be?? **(1)**

A group of people all filed in from the opposite side of the stage to line up around the crib, each cooing whatever was inside it. That part went on for a while before three blasts of pink, blue, and green smoke appeared in center stage. From out of each of them came three older women, each wearing the color of the smoke they had popped out of.

"We are the three fairies!!" the one in pink exclaimed. 

"And we have come to give the baby princess three gifts!!" the one in blue yelled after her. 

I now knew what I was viewing. The fairies easily gave it away. Sleeping Beauty. One of my all time favorite movies!! I turned my head to Lucie, a big smile lighting it up. He smiled back at me, his bright teeth seemed to glow in the darkness. 

He draped his arm lightly around me and pulled me closer to his side. I leaned into his warm, comforting touch and smiled even wider. At that moment, there was only he and I. no Damon, who had taken up my mind excessively. No parents or school rules. Just the two of us and nothing else mattered. And it couldn't be better.

**AN: and there you go! The next chapter is up and running!!! So sorry that this took so long, but, like I said on my profile, my travel drive broke twice so I had to rewrite this thing three times. Not exactly the most fun thing to do… especially when I really liked the original version of this thing… **

**Anyway, please review!! It makes Primavera and I very happy… **


	15. Chapter 15

Mystic Waters High Schoo

lChapter 15

Note: Kath--I mean bookwormgrl101 (jk girl) is making this story interesting! It's like that Wonka candy commercial that use to say at the end "What will they think of next?" or something like that except just substitute they with she lol! Alright I'll stop talking! Enjoy the chapter!

Lucie:

I was slightly nervous that Bonnie wouldn't like what we were going to watch. I prayed that she would or else she would think I was boring or stupid at the end of our date (I wonder what she was calling this) and would never agree to go out with my again. A moment later the curtains closed and the lights went off, only leaving on very dim ones, enough to see the curtains. The voice of a man went over the theatre, narrowing the beginning of the play.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Bonnie yelled in joy.

(Note: Yeah, chose that play because I wasn't going to search and look for other plays and see what they are about. Sorry! And plus I'm just going to skip the play. I'm sure you guys don't want to read the whole play anyway lolololol!)

The play was amazing and what made it more was that Bonnie really enjoyed the whole thing too. When all the characters joined together on the stage and said their thanks you's and bows, the curtains closed and everyone, including us, clapping loudly. The lights came back on. Bonnie turned to me, smiling big and she did something I never expected even though it only lasted a moment. She placed both her hands over mine.

"Oh my god, Lucie, that was…fantastic! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and she hugged me.

I blushed and hugged her back automatically. It felt natural to hold her in my arms. Like if she was meant for me. She is and there's nothing that the bloodsucker can do to stop it. It was Bonnie's choice in the end anyway. That thought made me freeze with dread and Bonnie must have felt my change in emotions. She leaned back and looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing. I just don't want to be late to the dinner reservation at this…restaurant."

She pulled her hands away and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything we do tonight going to be mystery for me?"

I smirked. "Yes, get use to it. Now let's go."I grabbed her arm and pulled her through the seats and out the exit. We got into the car and I drove us towards the restaurant.

Damon:

I couldn't stop pacing in my room. That mutt was with Bonnie and who knows what could happen. Bonnie could make him angry and the mutt could end up killing her. Hell, he could be killing her right now for all I know! Not only she was in danger but she with him and…I stopped pacing and looked down at my room floor. Yes, I had admitted to myself hours ago, that I was in love with Bonnie McCullough. And it was killing me to know she was with

Bonnie :

I felt really…happy to be here with Lucie. He was a great friend and he was fun and knew how to make me smile tonight. I was really curious to know where he would be taking me out to dinner. I glanced over at him and he looked quickly back at the road. I felt a smile form in the corners of my mouth and I looked ahead of me again. 5 minutes later, I turned back to him and I saw him look quickly away. I smiled fully this time.

"You're going to get us killed."

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to be innocent.

I teased him. "I know I'm like gorgeous and all but try to keep your eyes on the road while driving."

I giggled when I saw him blush. "I…um…"

I waved it off. "I was kidding, Lucie but I would like to arrive home alive."

He chuckled at that. "Got it."

Ten minutes later, he announced our arrival. I gasped. It was the most famous and expensive place in the state of Virginia. The "Magnifique."

(Note: I made the restaurant name up. Well, idk if it does exist but idk if it's in Virginia.)

"O-oh…Lucifer you don't…" I trailed off, turning to look at him. He smiled, parking into an empty space on the side of the big building and turned to me.

"I want to." he said.

"Thank you but I'd also be fine with some hot dogs or a cheese burger."

He chuckled and shook his head. He got out and went over to my side and opened the door, reaching out a hand to help me out.I blushed and took his offer. He closed the door and locked the car. He placed my hand on his arm and escorted me to the building. I felt like a celebrity. I was a little surprised…and a little jealous…to see so many women looking Lucie over like a piece of meat. I saw some guys look at me but I didn't pay attention. Lucie didn't pay attention to any of the women either. Lucie held the door open for me and I thanked him. We went up to the desk.

"Good evening, welcome to "Magnifique-" the woman said but stopped when she saw Lucie. She looked him over quickly.

" Um…can I help you?" she asked, just looking at him. I had the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I reserved a party of two for 8 o' clock sharp tonight." Lucie said, not seeming to notice the woman's attention on him. She looked at me quickly and nodded, almost disappointed.

"Let me check." she said and looked down at her computer for a moment. Then she nodded and grabbed two menus from below her and told us (at least to Lucie) to follow her. Lucie placed my hand on his arm again and smiled at me. We followed behind the woman who took us to our table. Lucie held out the chair for me and I thanked him and sat down. He pushed the chair close to the table and went on his side to sit down. The lady gave us our menu but kept her gaze mostly on Lucie.

"Take your time to think about your orders. I'll be back." she said and walked away with one last up and down look over at Lucie. I snorted softly when she left and looked at Lucie.

I teased."You're quite the ladies man."

"I don't care about them." he said sincerely.

"So you don't end up taking every girl to an expensive restaurant?"

"You're actually my first date."

My mouth dropped open. "Ever?

"He nodded, not embarrassed about his confession. "Ever."

"Sooo why did you bring me here?"

"I told you cause I wanted to."

"That's it?"

His smile widened. "No."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Then?"

He pressed his lips together and reached for my hands but he decided against it and folded them in front of him on top of the looked into my eyes. "You're very special to me, Bonnie. Since the first time I saw you, I felt and saw you were special."

My face burned in embarrassment and shock at his words. "I-""I took you to see Romeo and Juliet and to this romantic restaurant because…well…"Oh. My. God…he's…going to say it.

"I love you, Bonnie McCullough."

Damon:

It was too much now. I walked over to the door and looked out, turning to see both sides of the hall before I made my way to my father's student record files. I was sure to get a number there where I could locate Bonnie.I arrived at the door with careful footsteps and I turned the knob to see if it was open. It was.

I smirked and pushed the door open. I turned on the light and closed the door carefully behind me. I saw the neat rows of filing cabinets and I sighed, realizing it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would. Time to get to work. I started with the closest were on my side when I found Bonnie's file on the first cabinet.

It was on the second level. I set the file on the desk and looked for a number I could locate her at. I saw a cell number. I didn't say if it was Bonnie's or not but I had to give it a try. I doubt her mother would tell me where her daughter was this late on a Saturday night. I took out my cell from my pocket and dialed the number. I took a deep breath and pressed the phone to my ear

Note : I'm going to be evil and stop it here lolololololololololol! Reviews will be treasured! Can't wait to see what you do with the next chapter girlll! *creepy excited face* lol

**AN: well… guess what?? You will all just have to wait to see what happens!! Hehehehehehhe!! I be so evil… **

**But, please give us reviewies!! It will make us smile if you do!!! And the updates will come faster!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: the rein of evil is over.. The next chapter is ready!!**

Bonnie POV:

My jaw dropped. He. Loved. Me. I mean, I knew that… but it still came as a shock. As something I wasn't prepared for in my wildest dreams. What could I say back to him?? That I loved him?? Even if it was true, I couldn't bring myself to say it. There was something, I don't know what, but something stopping me from actually saying so.

"I- Lucie, I-" was all I managed to stutter out before my phone began ringing. I never thought I'd get to say this, but, I was saved by the bell- my ring tone was a bell chiming so it fat in this situation.

With a small "I should get this call," I flipped open my phone. I in all honesty had no idea if it was important or not, I just knew that I wanted something to get out of this awkward situation.

"Um, hello?" I said shyly, slightly scared at who may be on the other line.

"Bonnie," I heard the other voice respond as basically a sigh of happiness and joy. I recognized the voice immediately. Damon.

"I- How did you get my number?" I questioned after a moment of stunned silence.

"That's not important- ," he said dryly. His tone of voice sounded as if he wanted to add in more, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Really? Because I think how you got it is pretty damn important!!" I growled out. Lucie looked at me curiously, now paying full attention to the conversation- my side, anyway.

"No, it's not. You would be upset if I told you, so why even bother. I'm not going to say anything that would make you upset," was his reply, and his voice grew soft at the end. For some reason, my heart ached when Damon said this. Maybe it was the sincere tome to his voice, I don't know. I was momentarily stunned.

"Okay, than. Since that's not important, I'll ask something that is: Why did you call me?"

"good question. But, I seriously can't just call you to say hello?"

"In most cases: sure. But, you're Damon. You never call just to say hello."

"So true," was all he said.

I waited for him to say more. He didn't. I was starting to get agitated. He owed me a simple answer. But, it seemed as if I wasn't going to get it. I took matters into my own hands.

"Look, if you're not going to give me an answer, I'm going to hang up. I'm out on a nice date with Lucifer and I want to enjoy it. I don't want to spend the entire time on a phone with a guy that won't give me a simple answer," I stated, trying so hard to keep my voice level and not show any of the annoyance that I felt.

He sighed and paused a few seconds before he answered, "the reason I called you was because of the date." For once, his voice was soft and caring. Not the aggressiveness I was used to. To say it took me by surprise would be an understatement.

"Okay then, thank you. But, what would that have to do with anything?"

"it's simple, actually. I had to make sure I told you something before that _mutt_-" he spat out the word- "got a chance to do so."

Again, I was stupid enough to wait for more. I should've learned by now that once Damon was done, he was done. There was no continuing as if he had taken a dramatic pause. It was over.

"Okay, I'll bite. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"that I loved you."

My mouth dropped open. I probably should've seen this coming. But, for whatever reason, I was stunned. Maybe it was the prospect that someone like Damon - a smart, handsome, athletic, and just about all around perfect vampire- could fall for me- a human girl that was no where near amazing as he was.

"Hello?? Bonnie?? Hello?" I knew someone was calling me, whether it was Lucifer or Damon, I wasn't sure. Was to start struck to pay much attention.

Lucifer POV

That damn leech!!! That no good piece of crap!! Not only does he interrupt MY date with this wonderful young woman, but he also tells her the worst possible thing on the face of the planet!! He was in love with her!! I could see right through his act, the unemotional tone of his voice when he said it. However, Bonnie would probably believe it!! That damned bloodsucker would completely mess with her mind and he would believe it was all for fun!! For _fun_!! He was sick!!

I couldn't let that happen to the girl I though- no, the girl I _knew- _was my soul mate! It was something I was never going to let happen. She meant so much to me. More than that vampire could ever possibly imagine. Maybe that's why he decided to say something. Because he was willing to do anything to hurt me, even if it meant hurting a pure, innocent girl in the process!! Heartless bastard!!

I knew one thing at the moment, that jackass was going to pay!! I would do anything to make that certain. Anything.

**AN: Yep. There you go. Personally, I thought it was pretty good. I thought I might've stretched out the conversation a tad bit, but than that it was pretty good. Primavera, it's your turn now!! LOL!! **

**Any who, please review!! They make us smile!! **


	17. Chapter 17

Mystic Waters High School

Chapter 17

Note: Sorry for not updating sooner but my head has mostly been on other stories and plus I have final exams on Monday! Yay with sarcasm lol! Anyway hope you enjoy and thank you bookworm for your support and not bailing out or something on the story lol!

Bonnie:

I knew that Damon´s unexpected phone call had ruined our date. I could feel the tension in the air. After eating at the restaurant and a five minute argument about who was willing to pay for the meal, we went back to the car and Lucie told me he would take make home. We didn´t say much during the ride and we were about five minutes from my house when I decided to conger up the courage to confront the situation."

Are you mad at me or something?" I looked surprised at my question.

"No of course not!"

"Well you seem to be mad at someone."

He licked his lips, hesitating. "Tell me. Please."

He sighed after a few seconds. "I didn´t like what Damon said to you. Especially at the end."

I blushed slightly when I remembered that Lucie had also confessed his love for me. It means that all of this was out of jealously and anger I couldn´t blame him for hating Damon. Though I wasn´t liking that he had to take me home now. I really like hanging out with him. I knew I hadn´t given him a response to his confession but I wasn´t sure I could give him one yet. I don´t know how much love I felt for him and if it was just brotherly or not. As for Damon…I had no idea either. He was a vampire first of all and that´s what I don´t like about him but he seems so eager to protect me but then again it could just be to take me away from Lucie and have me to himself and then hurt me like the other vampire had. I flinched slightly at the memory but thankfully, Lucie didn´t notice it.

"Bonnie I need to ask you something and I need to know now." He said.

I swallowed. Please don´t let it be what I think it is. "What do you feel about me?"

Crap. I wasn´t sure about how I felt for him like I said. My emotions were too tangled up between him and Damon.

"Am I just like a brother to you or…something more?¨ he turn that headed for my house was coming up and my eyes widened when he passed it and kept driving straight ahead. I was afraid he was going crazy over this or something but his faced looked calm but afraid. Afraid of my answer.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I´m not going to hurt you. I just want to know the truth. Please."He drove the car to the side and sighed. He left the engine running which I was glad for. I closed my eyes. I needed to answer him truthfully.

"I don´t know, Lucie. I don´t know."

"You can´t decided between both of us yet."It wasn´t a question and I know who the other person was that he was preferring to. I folded my hands in my lap, looking down at them.

"I understand. Take your time."That made me look up at him in surprise. He looked down at me and smiled. "But I know in the end, you´ll choose me."

Lucifer:

After that, I had made a u turn and had taken her back home. So I wouldn´t make her feel more awkward than she already felt, I didn´t touch her. I just told her goodnight and waited for her to get out. She looked at me for a moment then she leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for not pressuring me."

"Like I said, take your time."She smiled at me and she left. I watched her until she went inside before leaving for home. When I arrived, my parents were watching television. My mother turned to look at me when she heard me come in.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."We stayed looking at each other in silence. Mother was observing my face for any negative emotions. I kept my face blank.

"I´m a little tired. I´m going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said.

I went up to my room and closed the door. I kicked off my shoes and undressed down to my boxers. I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about what I said to her in the car. In the end, I know you´ll choose me. I knew then I was more in love with her than I imagined. I wanted her to choose me over that pathetic blood sucker. He could offer her eternity and all but I could offer her a family. Something he could never do because technically he was dead. I closed my eyes. She had to choose me. She had to think about the future. I needed her. After all, my heart already belonged to her.

Damon:

I was anxious to talk to her again. I didn´t trust that ** mutt. I looked over at my alarm clock and I saw it was close to midnight. I sat up and reached over to my night stand to grab my cell phone. I speed dialed Bonnie´s cell number. She answered on the last ring.

"Stop calling me please."

"Where are you?"

"You´re not my father! But if it makes you sleep better, I´m at home already!"

She hung up. I hung up as well and placed the cell phone back on the nightstand and laid back down. She was home. Meant she was safe. That would indeed make me sleep

Bonnie:

I groaned when my mother called me for breakfast in the morning. I squinted at the alarm clock and I rolled my eyes when I saw it was 7 in the morning.

"Do you realize what time it is?" I called back, annoyed.

"Lets go shopping!"

"This early?"

"I wanted to go shopping in next town! Heard it had three floors!"I groaned, defeated and my mother laughed. She knew one of my greatest weaknesses."

I´ll be down in a moment!¨I covered my head with a pillow.

3 hours later:

We were now driving in the highway towards another town. Mother said it was about an hour away. During the way there, I got a text message from Luciefer

_How are you this morning?_

_Not so bad. You?_

_Why ¨not so bad"?" And I´m good this morning. Father wants me to do my chores. _

_Mother woke me up early in the morning to eat breakfast and go to shopping. So you be a nice boy and obey your elders hehe_

_ rather go shopping than be here. Especially if you were at my side. Where you guys going shopping? And easy for you to say lol!_

_Awww you´re so sweet…but you can´t so work jk jk! Well mother said it was (sorry if I spell it wrong) Chianti._

_ TURN BACK AROUND! NOW!_

I frowned at this. I wasn´t sure if he was kidding or not

_what __do you mean?_

_Turn back around now, Bonnie!_

"Who you texting, baby?" mother asked, curiously.

"Lucifer. He says that we should go back."

"But we´re already here!¨ she protested.

I glanced out my window and I saw a sign that welcomed us to Chianti town.

Note: I´ve never been to Italy so sorry if I spell names wrong or something. It´s use for fun story writing anyway! Don´t forget to review and I now leave the next chapter masterpiece to bookworm!

**AN: thanks girl! and this chapter was just as awesome as they always are! whats in chianti? well, iu guess you wil all just have to wait and see! :) but, please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks so much to primavera15 for being an awesome writing buddy and for coming up with amazing ideas for the story! You rock, girl! :~)**

Bonnie POV

I had to stop texting Lucie at that moment. Mother had just pulled into one of the parking spots of the mall and was making me get out of the car. With a quick good-bye to my much-more-than-friend friend, I headed out with her.

The mall was gigantic, to say the least. It had to be the biggest building I'd ever seen in my life! The entire outside-all three stories of it- were made from glass windows that reflected the light so beautifully that it seemed as if the mall was every shade of the rainbow. The only part that was different was the entrance, which was built with stone and surrounded by plants.

I walked inside the double, automatic doors with mother at my side, and I was stunned even more by what I was met with in there. Even with its huge size, the mall looked so much bigger inside than out. Stores of every design and color **(AN: I have no idea if that made any sense whatsoever…)**, food courts, and people seemed to fill up every corner of the place, leaving no single thing bare. It was pure insanity that something could be that crowded.

Mother turned to me, " Oh, Bonnie, would you look at this place," she sighed dreamily, "It's like a girls' heaven!"

With that, just like a teenager would do, she gripped my arm tightly in her own and pulled me forward through the crowd of people. I had a feeling today was going to be a long, long day…

I was right, too. It was long- insanely so. Mother made me shop with her for a good four hours before she finally let me go on my own.

"Now, Bonnie, before you head off, let's just do a run-through, "she stated, "We should shop for an hour or two and then we'll meet back up at the entrance. Do you have your phone?" She asked me.

I told her that I did, but Mother made me search any way. I went through my purse and all my pockets, but amazingly couldn't find it. She gave me a smug look before tossing me the keys to the car and ordering me to go and search for it. I agreed. I knew she would give me a hard time if I didn't.

That's how I wound up in the parking lot, digging through my mom's green Buick in search of my phone. After a good fifteen minutes had passed, I found it. It figured that the damn thing was hiding in the least obvious place: all the way in the back, hidden in the pull-down cup holders. How it made its way there, I don't think I'll ever know.

I pulled myself out of the recesses of the car, phone in hand, and locked the door behind me as I was getting ready to go into the mall. Just as I was about to leave the spot, something caught my eye- or I should say some_one_ did. Actually, another mistake, some people. Three or four guys were walking toward where I was at.

I couldn't do anything but stand there and gawk at them. It was as if some type of hold was over me and I was unable to run away like I so desperately wanted to.

That's when it hit me. A supernatural hold. These guys were vampires. How else could I be persuaded not to move?

The four- I was now able to tell for sure that was how many there were- came closer. They were half way away from me when they looked around the parking lot. As soon as they were sure no one was around, each of them zoomed over to me with the supernatural speed that only a creature of the night could possess. I could see their fangs glittering in the moonlight thanks to the close proximity.

The one man- he had dark black hair and gray eyes- who was now standing in the front smiled wickedly down at me. I knew I was in hell of a lot of trouble unless someone magically appeared to save me.

********PAGEBREAK*********

Damon POV

My mind was drifting off to the events from last night. What in the name of hell would cause me to tell that little redhead that I loved her? She didn't even react! All she did was hang up. I knew it was impossible for her to love me back, so why on Earth would I even try to say anything to her?

My phone rang suddenly from my bedside table, causing me to snap out of my thoughts and snatch it up. The caller ID didn't show, but I recognized the number: Lucifer. I remembered- with shocking detail even for a vampire- him giving this exact number out to Bonnie.

I flipped my phone open, "What?" I snapped.

He growled, "I _would _come up with something good to say, but it's not the time. Bonnie went over to Chianti and I'm worried she's in trouble. I need you to go checkup on her because I'm stuck here with my parents keeping a hawk's eye over me."

"You are not my father, and will not order me around as such. But, because this is Bonnie, I will make sure she's okay," I growled back at him before snapping the phone shut. I couldn't help but wonder what had possessed her to go to Chianti, the vampire gang capital of Italy. But, nevertheless, I needed to make sure she was okay.

I hopped off of my bed and bounded out my window. I wish I could make myself believe that everything was alright with my little pixie. However, there was one little voice in my mind that kept telling me otherwise.

********PAGEBREAK********

Bonnie POV

A few moments later, I was on the ground with all four of them bending over me. One of them already had their fangs on my neck, ready to bite. I desperately tried to squirm away, but the strength of just one of the vampires was enough to keep me still. Four seemed impossible to get away from.

A thunderous sound was heard a second later. Each of the vamps turned their heads toward it, desperately trying to figure out where it came from. I was glad for that distraction, because the tight hold they each had on me loosened significantly and I was able to back slightly away before they each turned their intention back to me.

Something got my attention though- once again, it wasn't actually a thing. It was a person. Damon Salvatore, more specifically. And he looked beyond furious. It only took him a second for him to get over to where we were at.

"You assholes better get your filthy mitts off of her," he growled out, his blue eyes blazing.

"And what the hell are you gonna do if we don't?" the one with the dark haired sneered back.

Damon didn't answer. Instead, his sped around full speed to him, knocking the dark haired man off of me and throwing him onto the ground, leaving a small dent. The other three instantly sprung into action seeing their apparent leader being taken down.

I wish I could've seen what happened then. However, all of them were so fast that it was just a mesh of blurs. One minute Damon was being attacked by three, rugged vampires, and the next all of them were piled into the ground, one on top of the other. All of them were hurt insanely, bleeding everywhere. Damon was hardly scratched.

"You never mess with my girl," he snarled.

I wanted to thank him so bad. I really did. But Mother chose that moment to run into the parking lot.

"Oh goodness, Bonnie! You nearly gave me a heart attack when you didn't answer your phone. I thought for sure you would've found it by now! So, I came out to check. What happened to keep you so held up?" she said in a rush.

It was a stupid question, in all honesty. What had happened? Couldn't she see the four, pumbled vampires next to our car? I turned around, hoping that she would be able to get an even better look at what was behind me. But, everything was gone. No Damon, no vampire gang, and not even a dent in the pebble parking lot.

**AN: Yeah! Damon saved her! Hooray! But, what's gonna happen next? Well, that's up to Primavera15. I'll leave the next masterpiece chapter to you, girl. **

**But, as for you, our readers, you must review! Or else we won't update! :P **


	19. Chapter 19

Mystic Waters High School

Chapter 19

Damon:

I had gotten out of there along with the low life vampires when I got a glimpse of Bonnie's mother heading our way. I forced them out of the mall and they all turned to face me with fear.

"Hey man! We weren't going to do anything to the girl, I swear!" the one who I guessed was the leader said quickly.

"Don't lie to me! I saw what you were doing!" I snarled.

I ignored the gazes of other humans and vampires on us. I saw the vampires wanted in front of me wanted to run badly but they weren't going to take the risk of killing them for doing so. I imagined they thought I was going to kill them anyway. Though it wasn't a good idea to spill blood in front of all these people and children. They shrunk back when I stepped right up to them.

"I want you to disappear. If I ever see one of you guys again, I will kill you."They knew I was serious and the only smart thing they did was nod in understanding."Get of out of my sight before I change my mind!" I yelled.

They immediately ran away, disappearing out of sight. I sighed in frustration and glanced at the people who had stopped to look. "Is everything alright, sir?"

I turned to the police officer. "Yes, I took care of the situation. No need to worry."

Before he could say anything else, I turned walked back into the mall, wanting to talk to Bonnie.

Bonnie:

After the whole vampires were going to bite me incident, I was alert for everything around me. I decided to stay at my mother's side this time.

"What's wrong?" mother asked, sipping on her coffee straw.

"Oh…I was just…looking around." I lied.

"Well you've been looking around ever five seconds."

"There's a lot to look at."

Mother got distracted when she saw a blouse she liked in one of the windows and dragged me over to see it and give her my opinion.

"It's great." I said distracted, looking around behind me. I'm looking for Damon, aren't I? I sighed and almost stumbled when my mother suddenly pulled me inside. I sat down on one of the store's little cushion and looked out the window. That's when I saw him. He was staring right at me and glanced to see if my mother wasn't out as I got up with my purse and walked out of the store. He was leaning against one of the railings and I walked over to him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What happened what?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

He snickered. "Don't worry about them. They won't be bothering you anymore."

"Did you…?" I trailed off.

"No I let them live."

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised. I have a heart."I swallowed when he closed the distance between us. "And it beats for you."

I let out a small gasp when he began to lean to kiss me. ohmygodohmygod. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat and we glanced over. It was my mother who was staring back and forth between us with a serious face.

"Hey, mom, done so soon?" I wanted to slap myself when I asked that. I sounded like if I wanted for Damon to kiss me. But I don't…even though I wasn't going to stop him…damn I do want him too! But…what about Lucie?

"Good morning madam, I'm Damon Salvatore. I go the same school your daughter goes to." he said sticking his hand

Mother blushed and cleared her throat. "Well it's nice to meet you Damon. Are you and my daughter…seeing each other?"

"That would be an honor."

Mother looked at me with an "child-this-guy-is-interested-please-tell-me-you're-not-going-to-reject-him" face. I frowned at her.

"Well it was great meeting you, Damon. We still have some more shopping to do."

"Pleasure is all mine madam."

I sighed when this was one of those moments she wishes she was my age again. I went up to them and glanced over at him."See you at school." I said.

"Looking forward to it."

I tried hard not to blush and I quickly dragged mother away. When we were at a good distance away, she giggled."I can't tell who's better! If Lucifer or him! No…I'm going to have to go with Damon but he's a little…dark looking don't you think?"

"We're not going to talk about this."

"Oh come on now I would if I was in your shoes!" she paused and I glanced over at her. She had that realization face on and I groaned silently. Oh no. "They're both in love with you!" she yelled, loud enough for people walking by to stare at us.

"Could you keep it down?" I hissed.

"Oh my! My baby in between two gorgeous boys! Soooo who are you going to pick?"

"No one! Lucie is my friend and I don't like Damon!"

"Well you sure liked him enough for you not to stop the kiss he almost gave you."

I stopped and turned to look at her. She must have seen my expression because she lost her smile and turned serious."Hun-"

I cut her off. "I just…I'm so afraid to get hurt again. Maybe not from Lucie but from…Damon. He's a vampire and you remember how the other one in Arizona started. He was also nice and seemed interested in me. He bought me flowers and gifts but in the end, he only…" I trailed off. I swallowed and closed my eyes. I felt my mother pull me into a hug and I felt a tear slide down my cheek."He only wanted me for my ass and blood. He looked at me like just another conquest. I'm glad the police came just in time to stop him or else I probably would have ended up pregnant or dead-"

"Stop it!"I looked up at her in surprise. "I know what happened to you was terrible but life goes on so you must too. But if you're afraid of Damon for being a vampire then…just choose Lucie."

I hesitated. "I don't know what I feel for him, mom. He's adorable and I awesome person to hang out with but…I don't know."

She let go of my face and gave me a small smile. "We'll you're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out."That's when my cell rang and I saw it was Lucie. I looked up at mother and she told me she was going to get a slice of pizza around the corner and walked away. I sighed and answered, looking out for any signs of Damon.

"Hey." I said.

"Bonnie, are you okay? Did anything happen?" he asked very worried.

"No of course not." One of my flaws, people could tell if I was lying. Even over the phone.

"Tell me what happened, please." he said how I could I say no to that voice?

"These vampires came up to me but Damon took care of them." I didn't say anything for a moment.

"So you're okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Wish I could have been the one to help you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You are helping me by taking concern of me."

"Thanks and I have to confess that I was the one who sent Damon after you."

I frowned. "Oh you did?"

"You don't sound happy." I could hear the slight happiness in his voice.

"I'm just surprised."

"You don't like him do you?"My eyes widened and I looked down at the floor. I didn't even know the answer.

"I-"I stopped when the call got cut off. Or did he hang up? I pressed the end button on my cell and I placed it back into my pocket. I adjusted my purse strap on my shoulder and headed to meet my

Damon:

I was disappointed when I Bonnie didn't complete her answer. I wanted to know how she felt about me. Heck, this love I felt for her was scaring me a bit for I always was kind of a ladies man. Now the only man I wanted to be for was for Bonnie. I would give me life to protect her. I would not let the disgusting mutt win her over…even though I have to thank him later for telling me Bonnie was in trouble. I kept myself hidden from her and her mother the whole time they were in the city. I was ready to kill anyone this time if any god damn vampire wanted to get his filthy hands on my future wife or mother-in-law.

Note: Don't forget to review! Next chapter up by awesome crazy buddie bookwormgrl101! Yeahz!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: And now, my turn! Yeah! Thanks so much to our reviewers and to Primavera15 for being an awesome buddie… and for getting Bonnie and Damon to kiss… hehehehehehe! **

***clears throat* moving on… time for the story!**

****

Lucie POV

I heard Bonnie's voice suddenly disappear, and then the dial tone of the phone. Damn. I was using a local payphone because my cell ran out of batteries… but, now that piece of crap ran out of minutes. I was so anxious to hear Bonnie's answer and now I couldn't. I wouldn't know her feelings about Damon, the damn bloodsucker…

But, as much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't… at least, not at this moment in time. He saved Bonnie, the girl I was in love with, from getting hurt by street vamps. It was something that I couldn't help but feel grateful for. Even if I hated the guy, I had to be thankful at that act of kindness… even if he was a damn leech…

"Well, I feel appreciated. Be called names and whatnot is a wonderful why to sow gratitude," a voice said from behind me. I turned myself around and out of the shadows came none other than Damon Salvatore.

I glared at him, "If you want to feel appreciated, start by allowing people to have their thoughts to themselves, " I growled out.

"I could, but then that would be no fun. Your thoughts are just _so _interesting, "he replied sarcastically.

"Why did you come here?" I asked suddenly. It's not as if Damon and I were friends and he was just seeing how I was doing. There had to be some reason…

"What? I can't stop in and check on my enemies?"

"Please. This _is _you we're talking about."

"Fair enough. I came here to thank you for letting me know Bonnie might be in danger. Without your help, she might've died tonight," he replied sincerely. My eyes widened. Damon Salvatore, the _vampire, _was thanking me, _a werewolf._ The two sworn enemies making amends on common ground… never thought I'd see the day.

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I care about her, too, you know. I wouldn't be able to stand it if she died," Was the next sarcastic reply.

"Alright. That's fair. And, I wanna thank you, too. If you hadn't gone and helped Bonnie and saved her from those vampires, she would be dead- no question about it," I said back to him. I meant it, too. If it hadn't been for the leech- as much as I hate to admit it- Bonnie wouldn't have been alive and well at this very moment.

He nodded, "I think we can call a truce… for now. After all, we have one common goal that keeps us from tearing each other's throats out- and that's Bonnie. As long as she's around, we basically can't hurt each other without hurting her."

"True. I'll call a truce… for now. But, the moment that she wants you gone, you're dead. And I'll be sure to kill you myself."

Damon shrugged, "Wouldn't expect any less. But, be aware that it's the same thing for me, too. The moment Bonnie wishes you out of her life, I'll be sure to fulfill her wishes."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

And, with those final words from me, the vampire disappeared into the shadows, blending in with the night.

****

Bonnie POV

Mother and I arrived home shortly after we left the mall. I was glad. Frankly, between all the shopping and the vampire attacks, I was tired beyond belief. All I wanted to do was hop in the shower and just go to bed. We pulled into our driveway, gathered up all our bags and headed in. Mother let me head upstairs, saying she would take care of the clothes herself. Normally, I would've argued to help her, but I was to damn worn out.

I grabbed my Pajamas and headed to take a quick shower. I changed, then walked back into my room, ready to go to bed. However, things didn't go exactly as I planned. Standing in my bedroom- leather jacket and all- was the vampire I had seen earlier that night. Damon Salvatore. **(AN: Had you going there, didn't I?) **

"Not to be rude, but what do you want? I am tired! I just want to head to bed!" I whisper-shouted at him, not wanting Mother to overhear.

"Just came to check up on you. I needed to make sure you're alright," was his answer.

"Why do you care so much about me? In all honesty, you could have anyone you wanted. I'm nothing special," I sighed.

"I told you how I felt."

"Yes, but you never said why you felt that way."

He grinned, "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met, in and out. Fiery red hair, big, innocent eyes. You're caring, warm, gentle. I've never seen you let anyone who is hurt go without being helped. But, at the same time, you're brave and courageous. You'll fight for your friends and you won't let anyone take advantage of you."

I looked at him, amazed. There was no way he saw that much in me." I'm not that amazing," I grumbled out.

Damon was by my side in a second. He cupped my chin, tilting my head so I was looking him in the eyes.

"You don't see yourself clearly, either," he mumbled.

I don't know what came over me then. I really don't. But, all I know was one moment he was talking, and the next moment, I pressed him to me with all I had- making sure our lips were connected, as well.

The kiss was beyond what one would think. It was insane! It set my insides on fire, and made my skin feel so warm and tingly. It was surreal and… it was blissful. Completely and utterly blissful, calm, and magical. That's the word. Magic. The kiss was magic, plain and simple.

I broke apart from Damon quicker than I wanted to, but I needed to breathe. That, and I needed to convince myself that that didn't just happen. I was so not in love with one of the Salvatore brothers. I was not in love with a vampire, the creatures I swore would never take over my heart again. I couldn't be! I just couldn't….

But, at the same time, I couldn't deny my feelings, either. I loved him and I knew it. But I knew I wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak from the guy I loved. It hurt to much the first time… and that was when I was only a kid. Now, as a teen, it would be so much worse to deal with.

I felt arms go around my waist, pulling me towards a muscular chest. I fought the urge to get comfortable with every inch of will I had… and lost. I snuggled into Damon, breathing in his wonderful scent. Why must he be so comfortable?

"Don't fight it, Bonnie, "he whispered. My God, even his voice was amazing, "we were meant to be together. You know it. Don't try to resist. Just give in. Be happy."

And, at that point, I don't think I could've done anything less. Everything at this moment was pure bliss.

**AN: there you have it. My chapter. This message I'm about to write has no relevance to is, but I want to tell you guys. A kid at my school just died recently: on July 13. He was only 14 years old, and some type of quad accident stabbed him through the protective gear he was wearing. The memorial service is on the 15th**** at our school, and I'd like it if you sent your prayers to the family and wish them good luck in getting through this. **

**Moving on: don't forget to review! They make me and mah wonderful partner primavera15 smile! Next chapter will be amazing cause it's coming from her :~)**


End file.
